For the love of my sister
by finaldragon13
Summary: A 'what if' story that alters the final scene in Ginger Snaps Back and continues from there as the two girls struggle with love and survival. B/G, B/G/OC. More info is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK this is my first Ginger Snaps fic and it takes off from the final scene of Ginger Snaps: The beginning. Oh and I am changing the mythos, the are not trapped in wolf form, but can change back and forth, but it takes a week to completely shift. Even when completely human, they retain a feral look: dark circles around the eyes, fangs, claws and also increased strength, senses and speed.**

**PS: My wolves don't look like the muppets from hell either...**

**WARNING: THIS IS A VIOLENT AND BLOODY TALE, which will get worse then the movies. Both my main girls swear like sailors as well. So basically your standard Ginger Snaps fic.. You have been warned! Proceed at your own risk..**

**Disclaimers: Ginger Snaps and associated characters were created by, probably among others, Karen Walton, John Fawcett, Megan Martin, Christina Ray, Stephen Massicotte, Grant Harvey, and the actors who portrayed them; particularly the enormously talented Emily Perkins and Katherine Isabel. The characters are owned, I believe, by Lions Gate Films. The actors who first brought these characters to life are owned by themselves. I use these things without permission, but make no profit but my own entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of others. Being fan fiction, I also use these entities as an attempted tribute for the enjoyment they have given I own NOTHING, except the plot, and my OC's, and frankly if you want to borrow them just drop me a line. I'll thank you and call you strange... TO REPEAT I OWN NEITHER GINGER SNAPS (ANY OF THEM) NOR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

**thanks to my beta Alluring Words for being so very helpful, and she has her own Ginger Snaps story, The Promise, check it out.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

For the Love of My Sister

Chapter 1

Brigitte whimpers "Ginger, I'm cold."

Ginger replies "I'm not." then pauses and helps Brigitte up, "But let's get you back to the cave, it should be warmer there." Ginger takes Brigitte's unwounded hand in hers and leads her back through the snow to the oracles' cave. Once inside Ginger turns to Brigitte and orders, "Lay down and I'll get the furs to cover you up."

"Thank you Ginger." Brigitte whispers as she lies down, shaking from the cold.

"Brigitte, don't be silly, together forever, remember?" Ginger says, deflecting the thanks as she still feels bad about leaving earlier. When she returns she places the blanket on top of Brigitte then starts to walk off.

Brigitte said panicky, "Where are you going?"

Ginger replies, almost meekly, " To burn the oracle, then to find somewhere to sleep."

Brigitte says "Ok but you come back when you are finished burning her."

Ginger whispers "Ok."

Ginger uses all the firewood in the cave to burn the oracle, once she is ashes Ginger returns to Brigitte and says "Goodnight, I need to find somewhere to sleep now."

Brigitte lifts up the edge of the furs and begs "You can sleep with me, like you always have, Please." Her eyes begging and beginning to water.

Ginger, " I don't want to hurt you, are you sure you still trust me to..."

Brigitte cuts her off "Together forever, I am NOT letting you leave me."

Ginger defensively replies, "I wasn't going to leave. I was just looking for a place to sleep."

"A place to sleep that wasn't with me, that is called leaving. Now please come over here so I can sleep." While Brigitte's words were forceful, her tone was pleading.

Ginger smiles sadly at the trust and love she still received from her beautiful sister and quickly slides under the furs with her sister before she can reconsider. But apparently Brigitte has no intention of even entertaining those thoughts as Brigitte curls up and rests her head on Ginger's chest and whispers, "It is so good to have you back, you scared me so much when you left. Don't ever leave me again... I won't survive without you to take care of me."

Ginger smiles and whispers in Brigitte's ear. "I will _always_ take care of you. You are _mine,_ and I will _never _let you go no matter _what_. Do you understand?" While her voice may have been soft, there was a fierceness , a possessiveness, that warmed Brigitte's heart; knowing that she was owned, to know that she was precious, was an incredible feeling. As Ginger has gotten no response she draws her head closer until she is millimeters from Brigitte's ear and growls, "I said _do you understand_!"

Brigitte shivers and whimpers "Yes, Ginger, I'm yours. I'm yours forever."

Ginger smirks, still just a hairs breath from touching and whispers "Good girl, now get some sleep. It should stop snowing by morning and we will need supplies to last us through the winter." As she finishes she lays her head back down on the bottom layer of furs, and wraps her arm around Brigitte pulling her close. She then kisses her on the top of the head, "Sweet dreams little sis."

Brigitte turns her head and kisses Ginger between her breasts and says, "Same to you Ginger."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ginger is the first to wakes just as dawn brakes. She is however quite content to stay as she is because there is no way she can get up without waking Brigitte; who is sprawled all over her, head between her breasts, and a leg between her thighs. She smiles and thinks that this will be the way that she awakes for the rest of her life, and the thought is truly comforting. It is nearly an hour later before Brigitte starts to stir and the grinding she is doing with her legs is heavenly. Soon enough Brigitte awakens and pushes herself up. Crawling forward until she is face to face with Ginger, she smiles and softly asks, "Will you kiss me?"

Ginger laughs and replies, "Sure silly" and goes to give Brigitte a peck on the cheek. After she does, Brigitte shakes her head and bits, "No, Ginger! I want a _real_ kiss."

Ginger growls, "But that would curse you too!"

"I know. I don't care, _together forever. _Remember?" Brigitte growls back.

Ginger grabs Brigitte and throws her to the ground. Jumping on top of her quickly, she pins her arms above her head and growls, "Then what are we going to do? Make our own little pack? Cause you _know _I'm the alpha. So what, you want to be my bitch? Huh? Say it! Brigitte wants to be Ginger's little bitch." Ginger has her eyes locked on Brigitte's staring her down, daring her to break eye contact, daring her to speak. After a pause Ginger snorts and goes, "That's what I thought" but just as she starts to push herself up Brigitte spoke,

"Brigitte wants to be Ginger's little bitch! _I _want to be your little bitch. No I _need_ to be your little bitch! You claim you're the alpha, then prove it and kiss me! Make me yours. Make me yours forever!"

Ginger is shocked by Brigitte's outburst and takes a second to recover before smiling and leaning down to passionately kiss Brigitte knowing that there was no turning back, that this would seal them to each other for the rest of time. After some time, they both break for air and Ginger smiles and says, "I hope you enjoy being a bitch, cause if you challenge me, I'll rip out your throat, B!"

Brigitte mockingly laughs out loud, "No you wouldn't! You'd beat the crap out of me, but you wouldn't kill me. Together forever, remember?"

Smiling Ginger shakes her head and says, "True, but you are right about me hurting you. I'd probably break your leg. You know that right? To prevent another challenge _and_ prevent you from leaving, cause you will never leave me _alive_." Ginger grows more serious as she goes on, letting Brigitte know that she is not playing around.

Brigitte looks directly in Ginger's eyes and says, "I will be your bitch all of my days. Ask for my throat and you can have it. No questions asked Ginger. I will do _whatever_ you say. So long as you do two things for me."

Ginger warily inquired, "What are they?"

Brigitte "You share your bed with me. I'll not stop you from taking a mate for the pack, but I sleep where you sleep; no exceptions! Second, you place _no one_ else above me! You can have a mate for the sake of the pack, or even one for fun. But Ginger, the moment that mate comes between us, I'll kill it! No if's and's or but's! I'll rip its fucking throat out, and I'll laugh doing it!" While the first half was spoken in a seductive purr, the second was growled out with pure hatred.

Ginger grinned throughout the purrs, "B, if my mate ever comes between us I'll _help _rip its throat out, ok? And I swear to you this, nothing and no one comes between us. Anyone so much as tries, they die! No questions asked." She paused then continued after leaning down to whisper in Brigitte's ear, "Oh and if anyone even looks at you wrong, I'm going to rip them apart. You will only ever have _one_ mate and that is **_me! _**Do you understand? If I ever catch you with another, there will be hell to pay!"

Brigitte lifts her right hand slowly, well aware that the beast in Ginger is near the surface, and tucks a stray hair behind Ginger's ears before smiling softly and professes, "You will never willingly catch me with another, but you do realize, you don't need a reason to punish me? If you want to punish me that is reason enough. And the best part is, I'll heal quickly so you won't have as long to wait for me to recover."

Ginger leans up a little and shakes her head slowly, "I think you're enjoying this submission thing just a little too much, B."

"It is a bitch's way to show that she honors and loves her mistress. I'd die for you, let me live for you." As Brigitte speaks she tilts her head up and slightly arches her back to expose her neck, symbolizing her submission and her trust to her mistress.

Ginger sits all the way up and replies, "I'd die for you too and we shall live for each other. Now let's go find ourselves something to eat. I'm hungry."

Brigitte laughs and says "Then get off me you goofball. I noticed some smoked meat when I was here with the oracle. "

Ginger gets off slowly, smiling wickedly as she does, "I think it is time for you to prove your obeisance. I want to crawl like a bitch when we are in the cave." Brigitte just nods before rolling over and pushing up to her hands and knees before starting to crawl deeper into the cave. After a short time Ginger says, "Stop, walk like a human. You've proved yourself and we don't want to wreck your dress now do we?"

Brigitte gets up quickly and replies, "No. That would be bad considering it is the only dress I have left."

Ginger replies, "I know. We will have to make new ones soon. Oh well dear hide won't be as fashionable but it will be warm."

Brigitte looks shocked, "Since when do you care about fashion?"

Ginger laughs, "I don't, but the look on your face was priceless!"

Brigitte is clearly upset, "Well don't pick on me like that! It is not funny."

Ginger walks over and wraps her arms around Brigitte and whispers, "I'm sorry, it was only a joke. I didn't mean to upset you like this."

Brigitte whispers back, "But you are changing Ginger, and it scares me, a little."

Ginger is still whispering as she replies, "B, listen to me, no matter how much I change, or how much you change for that matter, there is one thing that will always stay constant; my love you for. I swear to you that will never falter. It will only grow stronger the longer we are together. And we will be together forever."

Brigitte returns to a normal speaking voice and says, "Thank you, Ginger. I needed that."

Ginger beams and replies, "No worries it is part of the package. It is my job... and my honor. If you are hurt or frightened, you come to me and I will either fix it or die trying. That is part of being the alpha. I am responsible for you."

Brigitte smiles, "You have always been responsible for me."

Arching an eyebrow, Ginger's smile turns into a smirk and mocks, "Then, I guess that means you have always been my bitch."

Brigitte rolls her eyes and goes "Woof, woof."

Ginger laughs out loud; a rich and beautiful laugh that Brigitte hadn't heard in years. It warms her heart so much to know that she had provided such joy to her sister; to her mistress. Brigitte glows, "It is good to hear you laugh again Ginger. It has been so long."

Ginger is still smiling when she replies, "I know. It is so strange that I start laughing again now. I mean our parents are dead. I've become a monster. The fort has burned to the ground so we are living in a cave. We have the clothes on our back and whatever we can salvage from this cave and that is it. To top it all off it is the middle of winter, and all my wolves are dead."

Brigitte replies softly, "But you have me, all of me."

Ginger's face softens and confessed, "I don't have all of you _yet._ But I will. And it will be glorious, but that will come in time. I promise, but for now we need time to explore our new relationship. I will not cheapen it by just falling into bed with you."

Brigitte smirked knowing she would get in trouble, but being unable to resist the temptation she questioned, "So where exactly did you sleep last night?"

Ginger finally broke the embrace, and roughly grabbed Brigitte by the arms and growled, "You know what I meant, and I am serious about doing this right. You will not make another crack about this, understand?"

Brigitte is surprised by the fury she had just unleashed with her flippant remark. Looking down she squeaked out, "Yes mistress. Your bitch is sorry. She will do better in the future."

Ginger is satisfied that she has made a strong impression and released Brigitte while she growled, "Good, I will be very upset if you do that again."

Brigitte locks eyes with Ginger, "I won't hurt you on purpose. I was just trying to get another laugh from you. Please say you forgive."

Ginger runs her claws threw Brigitte's hair and says, "I understand and I forgive you, but realize that the bond between us is _not _something I take lightly. It upsets me greatly when you appear to."

Brigitte paused then locked with enraged eyes on Ginger and growled with pure venom and fury, "And you think I do? Who pushed for this? Huh? Oh, that's right, me! And let's see, who left who? Oh yeah, _you_ left _me!"_

Ginger was shocked by the venomous tone in Brigitte's rant. She can think of only one thing to say and whispers, "Are you challenging me Brigitte?"

This shocked Brigitte out of her rant and she quickly bares her neck in front of Gingers teeth. Meekly says "No, mistress! Please forgive me. I was upset."

Ginger pulls a loose strand of hair back behind Brigitte's ear and calmly says, "There is nothing to forgive. In fact, I am flattered and pleased by your reaction, as long as you don't take that tone with me on a regular basis, or in public. There is no reason you can't express yourself. Oh but fair warning if you _ever _take this tone with me in public, I will be most upset and you will be most sore. Do you understand me?"

Brigitte smiles and says, "Yes mistress, I understand. Now for food" Brigitte starts pushing Ginger deeper in the cave after food.

Ginger chuckles and shakes her head "someone is hungry."

"Yes, very"

"And the reason you aren't going ahead?"

"Bitches eat after their mistress, so the sooner you eat, the sooner I can."

Ginger instructs , "No, other pets eat after us. We eat together." When Brigitte looks like she is going to object, her mistress continues, "And Brigitte that is final!"

Brigitte understandingly smiles, "Yes, mistress."

"Oh and stop pushing. I'm going, I'm going."

"Yes Ginger."

They quickly come upon some smoked meat and Ginger used her claws to cut two portions for them to eat. They quickly devourer their breakfast. Once they finish Ginger said, "I'm going out to get firewood. You are going to stay here and catalog everything in this cave. We need to get an idea of what we have and what we are going to need." Brigitte is sadden by the news but is unwilling to challenge Ginger for fear of Ginger taking it as a challenge to her leadership. Ginger sees that Brigitte is saddened and says "Brigitte, you would get too cold outside and it is important that we know how we stand. I am trusting you with our survival, ok? This is not meant as a punishment, but as a statement of trust."

Brigitte is cheered by this and gives a sad smile, "Ok, I am just a little sensitive to us being apart right now."

Ginger returns the sad smile and says, "I understand. I'm not exactly ecstatic about it either but we both need to finish as soon as we can. I promise, when we are done, we can have some us time before we go to bed, ok?"

Brigitte smiles and nods before kissing Ginger lovingly. She then turns back in to the cave to start sorting through what they had. Ginger touches her lips with her claws before smiling and turning and walking outside to search for dry firewood.

**WITH BRIGITTE**

Brigitte wastes no time before quickly locating a pencil and paper to start a list of the items in the cave. She finds; two full size steel axes, 4 steel and 12 stone tomahawks, 10 steel knives ranging in size and type, 2 longbows with over a hundred and fifty arrows, a rifle with 75 bullets and a large barrel of black powder, spoons, cups, bowls and plates, a small spring in the back, more furs, at least a months worth of smoked and salted meats with another 3 barrels of salt, more paper and pencils, and even a few pens and some ink, a drying rack for furs, as well as a scraper, several bone and two steel needles as well and a large amount of thread as well, and several large pieces of flint, the oracle was obviously highly respected and well paid for his powers. Once she is satisfied with her list, she started making a second one, for things they will need; more food, clothes, feathers, arrowheads, and shafts. Salt would become a problem in time as well, but not for months. Thankfully with the lone exception of salt, they wouldn't need to trade for anything soon. Still in time they would need to find a trading partner, one willing to trade their furs for salt. Deciding that, Brigitte would have to wait until her mistress came back. Smiling at that thought of her mistress' return, she cuts two pieces of meat off a deer flank and prepared lunch for herself and Ginger. Brigitte then went to lay down on the furs that have become their bed, waiting for Gingers return.

**WITH GINGER**

Ginger had little problem finding firewood. Although it had snowed the forest had large numbers of thick pine trees which sheltered fallen branches. After several trips back to the cave without seeing her sister, Ginger decided to make one last trip before seeking the warmth of her sister. Even though she no longer felt the cold, there was nothing like knowing her sister, her pack, was nearby. Smiling like a fool Ginger wasn't watching where she is going until she nearly walks into a native hunting party. She stops and turns away slowly, hoping to get to her sister before they spot her. The natives are obsessed with that stupid legend that has them killing each other; like that would ever happen. Once she is far enough away she broke out in to a run, needing to be sure the Brigitte is ok and that the natives haven't been to the cave yet. When she sees Brigitte alive and well siting on their fur bed smiling, she ran over and tackled her to the ground, gasping out, "Are you ok? They haven't hurt you, have they? They so much as scratch you and I'll kill them! I'll fucking rip their fucking throats out B, I swear it!" By then tears are streaming down Gingers face as she is rocking them back and forth

Brigitte has the wind knocked out of her by the tackle, but when she tries to catch her breath, she goes, "Ginger, I'm fine! No one has been here but us. What's gotten in to you, baby? You're scaring me, Ginger."

Ginger stops crying and sniffs, wiping her eyes, and says her voice still shaken, "Sorry, pet. I ran into some natives and I couldn't get the thought of them hurting you out of my head. Ever since I got bitten my emotions have been running wild, sorry."

Brigitte replies, "That's ok, soon it will be taking me over too. Let's get a fire going and cook some of the meat I found. It's past noon and I'm hungry."

Ginger smiles softly, "Well then, come on. We will share a plate." Ginger helps Brigitte up and wraps her arm around Brigitte's waist as she leads Brigitte deeper into the cave. "Oh, and how did the lists go?"

"It went well. The only real problem I see is trading for salt, unless you want to rely on smoking the meats. We will also run out of black powder, ink, pencils, paper and bullets."

"Black powder, bullets, what do we need those for.?"

"We even have a rifle. Here, read the list of things we have, so you will have a better idea what we need, mistress."

"Thanks B," After quickly reading it Ginger exclaims, "Damn, this fucker was paid real damn well! We could be fucking set for a good long time here, so long as the natives don't attack." As Ginger finished they heard a broken branch just outside the cave. "Speaking of the natives, that is probably the hunting party I ran into earlier. Grab the tomahawks and be ready for anything. I won't kill them unless I have to."

"Ok, wait for me, please." Brigitte turns and runs off.

"Of course my pet." Ginger says licking her lips Brigitte quickly returns with two tomahawks and a bow and quiver, "May I go first mistress? I would..."

"NO!" Ginger cuts Brigitte off sharply, "The curse is stronger in me. I can take wounds that would kill you. I will be going in front." Ginger says as she takes the tomahawks from Brigitte, strapping one to her leg and getting a tight grip on the other in her hand. "Remember don't attack unless they do." Brigitte raises an weary eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, I know! Take my own orders." Ginger finishes by sticking out her tongue.

"Who's there?" One of the natives calls out. "We found the oracle's bones."

Ginger boldly steps out in to the lit part of the cave and the hunters take a step back. "Hello, my name in Ginger, this is my cave now."

The lead hunter growls, "You who would slay your own kin?"

Ginger cuts him off, "My sister is alive and well. B come to me." Brigitte steps in the light as well having an arrow nocked but not pulled back.

One of the other hunters with his hair braided says, "What? The red _and_ the black, still alive, what does it mean?"

Ginger says, "It means we are not your enemy unless you make us one. I will keep my pack in line. I'll even let you buy our services, but beware we are not cheep. Nor shall we take interference lightly."

The leader, "Your pack?"

With a wicked but confident smirk on her face Ginger informed them, "It is only B and me for now, but I have every intention of making it grow. Is that a problem?" Ginger growls out the last and continues "As if it is, things could get... bloody."

The leader says "I will have to consult the elders."

Ginger responds, "Send a girl, alone and unarmed if you accept by midnight tomorrow. If no one shows by then well then things will get interesting won't they?"

The leader nods and says, "If the elders will it."

Ginger chuckles then licks her lips and purrs, "Oh and make her pretty. It will help keep me from ripping out her throat if she gives me bad news."

The natives turn and leave, clearly upset by Gingers last comment. Once they are gone Brigitte turns to Ginger and says, "Mistress was that last comment wise?"

Ginger shakes her head and replies, "No, pet, it really wasn't, but the beast would not let it pass."

Brigitte bows her head and replies "I understand mistress."

Ginger just shakes her head "No, my beloved sister you do not. But you will in time. Come here, I want to celebrate the fact that things are looking up for us."

Brigitte sets down her weapons and walks over to Ginger with a radiant smile "Oh, and how are we going to celebrate?"

Ginger seductively smiles and purrs, "Like this." She leans down and kisses Brigitte running her tongue across Brigitte's teeth quickly demanding access. Brigitte is only too eager to allow, parting her teeth and letting Ginger have her way with her mouth. She hopes that one day Ginger would have her way, with the rest of her body. Ginger enjoys how quickly Brigitte submits her mouth to Ginger's pleasure, knowing that Brigitte would likely submit the rest of her beautiful body as well was a power trip and a thrill. They finally come up gasping for air. Once they catch their breath Ginger takes Brigitte's hand and leads her to their fur bed. Lowering her gently into it and straddling Brigitte, Ginger takes Brigitte's hands and pins them above her head with one hand before purring into Brigitte's ear, "You are going to be a good little bitch aren't you? You are going to do exactly what I say. When I say it, aren't you?"

Brigitte whimpers, "Yes mistress. I'll be good. Can I have some more please, mistress, please? I've been a good girl right?"

Ginger cuts Brigitte off softly, "Yes, my pet you have been a very good girl, and trust me I have no intention of stopping." Ginger takes a deep sniff, then smiles, "Particularly when it is such sweet torture for you."

"W-what do you mean m-mistress?" Brigitte asks, suddenly deeply concerned.

Ginger laughs, "I can smell you silly. You're all wet!"

Brigitte blushes and whispers, "Maybe just a little."

Ginger responds with another kiss, then another and another not stopping for over an hour. By the time Ginger decides they have had enough deep smoldering kisses, both girls have drenched their panties, and Brigitte's eyes are glazed. As Brigitte notices that Ginger has stopped kissing her she tries to lean up for more, but Ginger just puts a finger on Brigitte's lips and whispers, "That is enough for today. I promise, you won't have to wait long." Ginger seductively traces her fingers downs Brigitte's body while she continues, "Before the week is over, _all_ of you will be mine, every inch, every hole, will know its mistress. But for now, we have work to do. We need to set up the wood I gathered and sort through it. "How are you feeling by the way? Are you cold still or has the change warmed you up, my pet?"

Brigitte pauses for a moment before she speaks, "I feel fine. Why mistress?"

Ginger smirks, "Cause I'm not done tormenting you little sister. You are going to wash our clothes, little one. And since these are our only pair of clothes, we are going to be nude until they dry. We should also wash ourselves as well. No sense putting clean clothes back onto dirty ..." Ginger paused before grabbing Brigitte's crotch making her moan, "sticky messes."

With heavily labored breathing Brigitte moaned again, "As you wish mistress. Will I be allowed to please you mistress?"

Ginger laughed, "Oh yes, my pet. The mistress is always pleased first. If you want your pleasure you will have to earn it, first, my love."

Brigitte smirked while she sarcastically said, "Oh and that will be such a hardship, mistress. How ever shall I cope?" Then she sticks her tongue out at Ginger. Ginger responds by gently biting it. Shocking Brigitte with her speed and precision as her tongue is gently held, when by rights with the speed Ginger had struck her tongue, it should have been bitten clean in two. Ginger releases Brigitte's tongue and arches an eyebrow, Brigitte quickly apologizes dropping to her knees, "I'm sorry mistress, I was only joking, please forgive me?"

Ginger pats Brigitte on the head and says "Of course I forgive you. I was only having a little fun pet." Ginger pauses and slowly unbuttons her dress. She removes each article of clothing and hands them to Brigitte who is patiently waiting. "Now rise, I do believe you have some washing to do." Ginger then turns and walks to the spring in the back of the cave.

Brigitte smiles, "Yes, Ginger, thank you for not being angry" She then rises and follows her mistress, a half step behind her. Ginger starts washing herself as Brigitte starts washing Ginger's dress, having stripped down as well. Brigitte then washes her own dress and finally starts to wash herself. Ginger senses another chance to excite and frustrate her lovely pet and grabs a rag and begins to "help" wash her sister paying particular attention to her tits, ass, and pussy.

This soon had Brigitte near mad with lust and begs, "Please, mistress no more (gasp) teasing, I (gasp) c-can't (moan) t-take it."

Brigitte's knees collapse at the end, but Ginger catches her and whispers "Good pet, you did well Brigitte. You lasted longer then I thought you would. I will remember that when it is time." She sets Brigitte back on her feet, and gives her ass a good smack. "Now go fix us dinner. I'm sure you are hungry. Oh and Brigitte, no clothes till after dinner, these are our only set and we will need to make them last."

Brigitte shakes her head and starts to walk to the kitchen area "As you wish mistress. I should have deer stakes ready in an hour."

Ginger smiles and whispers, "I'll make you lose control yet B, just you wait and see, before washing between her legs to clean the sticky mess that is her arousal. She then begins her plans for what she hopes to get from the natives, soap, ammo, and clothes being most obvious but she wanted to be ready to bargain with the natives, particular as they would most likely have to do most if not all trade with/through them. She was sure she could get tribute of soap, meat and clothes as a retainer fee for battle with bonuses for enemy captured and killed, the right to trade as a native, and to have the natives trade for the for a small fee, which would be waved for recent battle, she would have to agree not to turn natives without permission but they would recognize that all those under the curse belong to her, the pack would have full salvage rights for kills, and they would train with the other warriors, the treaty would be renewed every winter solace. Ginger takes a pen and writes a rough sketch of a treaty, the terms are high, but not so high as to be insulting. As much as it pained her to admit it, this would make or break them. The natives are too numerous and while they would likely curse many of them before they fell it would cost them their lives, and Ginger wasn't ready to die.

As Ginger's mind was traveling down that dark path, Brigitte was finishing setting the table. She was also deep in thought. She was although less fearful and more worried. She had taken Ginger's recent actions as signs that Ginger wasn't convinced of her submission. Brigitte knew that as long as Ginger was unsure of Brigitte's obedience, that Ginger would test her constantly. She needed some way of proving her permanent loyalty and devotion... wait permanent. "THAT'S IT!" She would offer to be branded, and if Ginger accepted it would be quite painful, but the rewards would be worth it. She had no doubt that her sister would be willing to mark the insides of her body as well. A small part of her wondered how far her beloved would take her power. The rest of Brigitte couldn't cement her place fast enough, longing for the severity and belonging that her sister's ownership provided. Having come to her decision, Brigitte goes to wash up and get Ginger for diner. After she has cleaned her self she finds Ginger writing by the fire. "Mistress supper is served."

Ginger rubs her forehead and with faked brightness says, "Well then we better eat."

Brigitte notices the falseness of her sister's tone. Debating whether or not to call her on it, before deciding that she must, it was her job to keep Ginger happy. "Mistress something is bothering you, may I ask what it is?"

Ginger shakes her head, "I never could fool you, could I? It is just nerves about how the natives will react. I can not stop them all, and even thinking about you getting hurt sickens me."

Brigitte looks down for a second, then raises her eyes and says in a strong voice, "No mistress you can't fool me. Are you sure you won't take me now, in case they react poorly?"

Ginger smiles softly but genuinely, "No my pet, you are too valuable to me to rush this, and I do not feel ready yet. Now what is it that you want to ask me? You have something you fear I will dislike so you are trying to distract me, so spill."

Brigitte gulps and mutters, "It was foolish mistress, and I beg forgiveness."

Ginger crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Spill."

Brigitte looked down and said, "I was going to ask you to brand me, so I would have a permanent mark denoting who I belonged to, please forgive me."

Ginger is shocked and stutters "Y-y-you want m-me to what? Brigitte do you have any idea how much that would fuckin hurt you? While I am honored by the thought, I forbid it, and _never_ fucking bring it up again!"

Brigitte kneels and says, "As you wish."

Ginger nervously laughs and says, "There are times when I think you take this a little too far. Now I'm hungry and I'm going to eat. Come on." Ginger grabs Brigitte's hand and leads her to the kitchen, where Ginger sits, Indian style, beside the larger portion. While Brigitte sits, also Indian style, by the smaller. Brigitte waits for Ginger to start eating before digging into her own food. Ginger moans, "B, this is wonderful."

Brigitte blushes, "Thank you."

Ginger "B, I'm going to pick your brain. We need meat to stay healthy but I am not sure we are good enough hunters to bring in enough for that. What can we trade for the meat we need?"

Brigitte thinks for a moment before answering, "Furs are our best bet, followed by what ever we can salvage from the fort. We will need to learn from the natives how to make things and quickly if we are going to survive."

Ginger smacking her forehead "I completely forgot about checking the fort. I'm such an idiot."

Brigitte looses her composure and gets in Ginger's face. She growls at her, "No you are NOT! And you will NEVER speak about yourself like that again! Do you understand me Ginger? NEVER AGAIN! If you think I have crossed the line, then fine punish me. I won't fight you, but fucking understand I will _not _back down on this Ginger! Not while there is still breath in my body."

Ginger's eye blaze at first but by the time Brigitte has finished her rant she is near tears, and chokes out, "Why would I punish you B? You were defending me, probably more then I deserved." Brigitte opens her mouth to speak but Ginger waves her hand to halt her words. "Wait let me finish. I left you and that is something I still have to make up for, and I will. You have no idea how much your love means to me. And I pray you never do. No one deserves that kind of suffering, least of all, someone as precious as you." Sealing her statement Ginger roughly kisses Brigitte seeking comfort, seeking warmth, seeking redemption, seeking the love that she never felt she deserved, yet craved so deeply it was driving her mad. Brigitte gave her all that and more. Brigitte gave every inch of her soul to Ginger, hoping to banish the darkness in Ginger's soul, at least for a little while. When they come up for air Ginger pulled back and wiped her eyes. Brigitte smiles at her for a moment then softly began to sing:

Sometimes you feel your world is breaking down,  
Baby don't stop.  
There trouble everywhere, it's all around,  
Baby don't stop.  
Cause' I'm here to turn the corner with you,  
And when we're together there's nothing that we can't do.

You signed my name on the wrong.  
You put so much in my heart.  
When the darkness rolls in,  
I'll be there through thick and thin.  
I want you to know,  
I want you to know,  
That I'll never stop loving you..  
I hope that you know,  
Wherever you go,  
I'll never stop loving you..

When you're on the road all lonely and bloom,  
Baby please stop.  
Remember all the things we've been through,  
All the good stuff.  
Take all the notes you wrote to me,  
And all the things that we believe,  
People can't that we couldn't be,  
But we never stop,  
No we never stop!

You signed my name on the wrong.  
You put so much in my heart.  
When the darkness rolls in,  
I'll be there through thick and thin.  
I want you to know,  
I want you to know,  
That I'll never stop loving you..  
I hope that you know,  
Wherever you go,  
I'll never stop loving you..

We made mistakes along the way,  
But here we are,  
Here we are!  
Never stop, never stop, never stop!  
Never stop, never stop, never stop!  
Never stop, never stop, never stop!  
Never stop, never stop, never stop!

You signed my name on the wrong.  
You put so much in my heart.  
When the darkness rolls in,  
I'll be there through thick and thin.  
I want you to know,  
I want you to know,  
That I'll never stop loving you..  
I hope that you know,  
Wherever you go,  
I'll never stop loving you..

I want you to know,  
I want you to know,  
That I'll never stop loving you..  
I hope that you know,  
Wherever you go,  
I'll never stop loving you..

Brigitte clearly embarrassed, "I wrote that a year ago. I knew you would be leaving eventually and I couldn't stop the words just flowed out of me. I needed to say them, if only to myself..." she trailed off uncertain how to continue.

Weeping softly Ginger said, "Thank you baby, thank you so much for sharing that with me."

Upset and not listening, Brigitte only saw the tears of her beloved sister, "It's stupid. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry Ginger. Please!"

Ginger grabbed Brigitte and gently lowered her on to their bed of furs like a porcelain doll. She slowly lowered herself on top of the pleading girl and straddled her; pinning her arms above her head, she whispered, "Happy tears B. Happy tears you fool! For once, I am genuinely happy. I have you, my beautiful mate. We have a home together. We have plenty of food and while I should be freezing, I feel nice and warm. In short I have everything I want. Hell, if it was just you and me, no food or shelter, I'd still be happy cause all I've ever truly wanted was your love. And I have that now, of that I no longer have any doubts."

As warm pools of tears stream down Brigitte's face, she grinded her hips into Ginger, pushing her closer. "You have always had my love, ever since I can remember. I have loved you more then I should. You are the first thing that enters my mind in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. I don't want you. _I fucking need you! _Understand me? I am nothing without you. I will die without you."

Disagreeing Ginger growled , "No you won't. You will live a long and happy life. You will visit my grave on Sundays to place flowers and to talk to me. But once we are done, you are going to go to your house and live your life. This is not up for discussion B! You will do this. Just as I will wait for you and I will watch over you for the rest of your life. Even if I die, I will never leave you, never again. Even if my body is gone or far away, my heart and my soul stay with you."

The moment is interrupted by someone shouting at the entrance to the cave, "Hello, is anyone there? I'm Leah Whitehat (played by Charisma Lee Carpenter, yes I know she is Cherokee, not Iroquois, but I can't find an Iroquois actress of the right age, so... bite me:P, oh and she is around 25 years old so think a bit younger then early Cordelia Chase for looks) and I'm here to talk to you about your offer."

Ginger calls out, "Stay where you are. We will come to you." She lifts herself up and helps Brigitte up as well. She whispers softly to Brigitte, "Well that was fast. I wasn't expecting a response until late tomorrow at the earliest. They are probably stalling for time." Ginger narrows her eyes, "That is not a good sign."

Brigitte lightly places her arm on Gingers and softly offered, "Maybe they are just looking for more details and time to think. Maybe they are just looking for a trap same as us?"

Ginger smirked, "If only... come let's not keep our guest waiting." Ginger flexed her claws and pops her jaw preparing for the worst.

Quietly Brigitte suggested, "Mistress, please give it a chance. I fear that if you go in expecting failure, you will cause it to fail to fulfill your expectations. Remember we need this as much if not more then they do."

Ginger "I know that. You know that. But I must prevent them from knowing this at all costs. If they believe we have the upper hand, then we do. If they don't, then we don't. It is as simple as that. We need this, particularly any meat we can get. I really don't think we can hunt well enough for the both of us; not during the winter. So B, follow my lead as much as you can, and we should be ok, alright pet?"

Brigitte nods her head and says, "Of course mistress."

They walked out to the entrance of the cave and Ginger calmly said, "I wasn't expecting a reply so soon." Precariously eyeing the young native woman, Ginger questioned, "Is there something wrong? Cause I'd be upset if something was wrong so soon. And you won't like me upset. I get pretty violent when I'm upset. Do you understand me Leah?"

"N-no trouble, honest. I'm here to offer you safe passage and to be your hostage for my people's good hospitality." Leah said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

Ginger licks her lips and struts closer to Leah, after signaling Brigitte to stay put. "So, what you are saying is that I shouldn't make you my next meal? Pity, I'm kind of hungry, and you look **_so _**tasty; defiantly good enough to eat. What do you say B?"

Brigitte licks her lips as well, figuring that Ginger is trying to disturb the native girl. She suggestively walked over to Ginger wrapping her arms around Ginger's shoulder and waist and continued the verbal taunt, "Oh she looks delicious. Would you save me a taste, Ginger? I bet she is so sweet. It's making my mouth water, among other things."

Ginger stiffened at that comment but quickly recovered to purr, "Of course I'd let you have a taste _sister. _What kind of _girlfriend_ would I be if I didn't?"

Leah WhiteHat had been slowly backing away the whole time then trips as Ginger says _girlfriend_ landing square on her ass. Squeals, "Please don't kill me!"

Ginger throws back her head and laughs, with Brigitte sporting a small smile. Ginger says, "Come here Leah and I promise you won't be harmed." Leah is slow to get up igniting Ginger's anger to seep into her voice, "Leah, I said come here! I was playing around earlier, but if you disobey me now, I really will be upset."

Leah scrambles over to Ginger and whimpers, "Sorry, sorry."

Ginger runs her hands through Leah's long hair and says "It's ok. I have a bit of a short temper these days. Now Brigitte is going to find some furs for you to make a bed with. She will also tell you the rules." With a slow watchful turn she heads off into the rear of the cave.

Brigitte lists off rules rapid fire; first your bed is going to be within our line of sight. You will go to bed before us, and you will not move from your bed until after we have. You will make no sudden movements. You will not have any weapons on you, nor will you touch any weapon while you are here; and a knife is a weapon. If you have any weapons with you, you will remove them now and give them to me. Failure to follow these rules will be dealt with harshly. I think I can convince my sister to just break your legs or arms as opposed to raping you till you bleed or just ripping you apart. Maybe eating you alive, but you will follow the rules and be a good little girl. _Aren't you Leah?" _Her last words growled out from deep in her throat; a promise of pain to come if Leah stepped even the slightest bit out of line.

Leah shakily acknowledged, "Y-yes! H-h-here, take these, please! I'm a good girl right?" With hands shaking in fear she handed 2 knives and a tomahawk over to Brigitte.

Brigitte smiled softly, "Yes, you are. Make sure you stay that way, and we will get along beautifully. Slip up, even slightly and well, I'll get to see if you taste as good as you look and I'm not looking forward to that."

Confused Leah smiled back, "You're not?"

With a soft chuckle Brigitte shook her head and beamed knowing that she now had control over this woman's fear. "No, but that doesn't mean I'll hesitate to rip your throat out, if you so much as look cross-eyed at my mistress." The warning dripped from her lips like venom.

Leah "So no looking cross eyed at Ginger, got it. Would you please put the furs where you want me to sleep? I'd like to live to see tomorrow, if it's all the same to you."

Enjoying her moment of empowerment, Brigitte turned and walked a short distance before saying over her shoulder "Ok. You are going to stand right here. Right? You're not going to go wondering around now are you? Cause that could lead to trouble if you wondered around."

Leah quickly sat down on her hands, "Nope, no wondering."

Brigitte walked back and patted Leah on the head. "Good girl. I'm glad they sent us such a smart girl. My sister feeds on fear and subservience. I don't have the same needs as long as you obey and don't cause problems, we will get along fine."

Leah locked eyes with Brigitte and spoke with an unsteady voice, "Then what was that all about when I first got here?"

Brigitte grinned slightly and spoke so calmly it was eerie to the native, "I will always follow my sister's lead, no matter what. And fair warning, if I think for even a moment that you are a threat to Ginger, I'll kill you. No hesitation, no questions asked." Brigitte tucked a stray hair behind Leah's ear and continued, "So please don't make that mistake. You are beautiful, smart, and an incredible actress. It would be such a shame to waste all that."

Leah drops the act and says, "Thank you. I must ask though, will you tell your sister?"

Brigitte replied with a smirk, "I will not lie to her, but if she does not ask, then I will not tell her until after you are gone."

Leah curiously asked, "Why are you smirking?"

Ginger calls out from the back of the cave, "Most likely it's because I told her I can hear her. Oh and before you get any bright ideas about trying to pit us against each other, B would react violently if you even hinted at it. She is very loyal."

Leah called back, "And what about you?"

Ginger admitted, "I'm in the dog house. I'd have hold you for her to decide your fate."

Leah "But your the alpha, aren't you?"

Ginger "Yes, I am. There is no doubt about that. However B is my girl and whatever she wants, she gets!"

Not only does a smile blanket Brigitte's face she feels pride swelling in her chest as well as she inquires, "Anything I want?"

Ginger laughs heartily, "Well _almost_ anything!"

Leah offers, "Should I let the two of you be?"

Brigitte explains, "Ah, but that would be leaving our line of sight. Not probably something you want to do."

Leah, "Oh, yeah. But wait, weren't you going to leave me on my own?"

Ginger walks back to the two women carrying a few furs and some rope. "Nope, we just wanted to see how far you'd take the act. Now lie on your stomach. We are going to tie your hands and feet so you can't try anything."

Leah laid down on her stomach placing her hands and feet together behind her, "Real friendly aren't you?"

Ginger leaned down in front of Leah arching an eyebrow and explained, "You're not pack and not yet an ally. Thus, we have little reason to be friendly, yet. Maybe we will invite you back after the treaty is signed. Then we shall treat you as a guest. Until then you are a potential enemy and shall be treated as such." While Ginger was talking Brigitte was binding Leah's feet and hands tightly. When she finished Brigitte covered the girl with the furs.

Brigitte tiredly pouted, "Ginger I'm tired. Would you mind taking me to bed?"

Ginger flirtatiously smirked, "Would I mind taking you to bed? How stupid do I look? Of course I'm not going to mind taking you to bed." Grabbing playfully at her sister, "I'll never have a problem taking you to bed my dear." Tired of just toying with her sister, Ginger picked Brigitte up and tossed her over her shoulder. Brigitte released a pleasant squeal. Carrying Brigitte over to their bed of furs, Ginger turned her empty shoulder towards the native on the ground, "Sleep well, Leah."

Leah cheekily replies, "Yeah I will. You too, Ginger."

Grinning from ear to ear at how well their first negotiations with the villagers had gone, Ginger slammed Brigitte down on to the furs that make their bed. Being a little harder than she intended it winded Brigitte. Not realizing the lack of air in her sister's lungs Ginger zealously pinned Brigitte's arms over her head while she straddled her. Making it harder still for Brigitte to catch her breath from both the added pressure on her diaphragm and the excitement growing within her. Ginger started placing feather kisses all over Brigitte's face. Feeling that Brigitte was sufficiently aroused, Ginger pulled back and smiled taking in her sister's beauty. When she had her visual fill, she then leaned back down and kissed Brigitte lips passionately. Quickly dominating her mouth telling Brigitte that she was both loved and that she belonged to Ginger's to do with as she pleased. Unexpectedly Ginger pulled up for air and rolled off Brigitte and whispered to her, "Sweet dreams B."

Sexually frustrated Brigitte took a deep sigh, which secretly made Ginger smile even more. The breathless brunette then rolled over to Ginger's left side covering most of her body with her own. Brigitte proceeded to kiss Ginger on the cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams to you too Ginger."

Leah was the first to awaken, after a surprisingly decent nights sleep. She looked around as much as she was able. She saw that Brigitte had kicked the covers off during the night and was sprawled over Ginger, almost turning herself into a human blanket. Leah instantly thought it would be cute if she wasn't dealing with a psychopath and her submissive lover/sister. Who'd kill her in her sleep if Brigitte thought for a moment that either she was a threat to Ginger, or that it would please Ginger in the slightest. While Leah was sure her people would benefit from working with Brigitte, she was unsure about Ginger's intentions, and mental stability. Yet she knew that the sisters would be a devastating enemy. As much as she distrusted Ginger, she would have to recommend that the tribe agree to the sisters terms, as long as they were not too outrageous. Hell, with the way the war against the Huron was going even outrageous terms must be considered right now. In fact, she suspected that Ginger would start with outrageous demands just to set the tone for bargaining, for all her posturing Leah believed that Ginger wanted an alliance just as much as Leah did. And as hard of a front as Ginger was producing, she had a weakness; Brigitte. If the elders stressed the benefits to Brigitte, Ginger would likely take a worse deal then if they stressed the benefits to her, personally. Brigitte's waking moans interrupted Leah's thoughts. Brigitte then stretched and rolled off Ginger careful not to wake her. She slowly stood and saw that Leah was already awake. Smiling slightly at the guest, she quietly strolled over to her. Towering above Brigitte took a seat next to her wiping the hair out of the girl's face and asked, "Sleep well, Leah?"

She sarcastically quipped, "Yeah. I sleep tied up all the time."

A serious look covered Brigitte's face. "That wasn't what I asked. You know that right?"

Leah shakes her head and says, "You know, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually slept rather well."

Brigitte laughed, "Good, I'll cut you free when Ginger wakes up. Then we can all have breakfast."

Leah arches an eyebrow, "and I'm guessing that waking Ginger up would be frowned on?"

Brigitte grimaces baring her teeth and softly chokes, "You could say that."

Whispering Leah replies, "Ok. Ok, I won't wake her up. By the spirits you are touchy about her."

Brigitte turns to look at Ginger adoringly and whispered just under her breath, "She's my everything."

Leah, "And what are you to her?"

Propping herself up on to her elbows Ginger belts, "She is my obsession! My passion. My best friend. My first love! And my pet! She is my joy and my sorrow. Now B, be a dear and go make breakfast while I cut our _guest_ loose."

"Yes Ginger, I didn't wake you did I?" Brigitte asks apologetically.

Ginger stood up and stretched her tone muscles displaying them for all to see. "No, baby, I woke before the both of you. I was just thinking about today. Oh and B, can we have Moose instead of deer today?"

Brigitte walked over towards the kitchen and said over her shoulder, "I'll check and see if we have any, breakfast should be ready in a half an hour or so."

Ginger thanked her sister, and then walked over to cuts the ropes off of Leah. Flexing her claws she cuts the thick rope with a single precise swat. "Good morning. We will leave after we have eaten and bathed. You can bathe too if you like, but you will _always _be in sight of at least one of us at all times."

Leah said, "Good morning to you too. Does that included going to the bathroom, cause I really got to go."

Ginger snickered, "Yes, it does. Now follow me 'the bushes'. They are this way." Ginger helps Leah up and takes her arm and guides her outside the cave. At the appointed bushes she took about ten steps backwards and informed her, "There you go."

"Aren't you going to avert your gaze or something?"

Ever so nonchalantly Ginger quipped, "No!"

Ginger watched with great disinterest as Leah did her business, Ginger escorted Lead back into the cave, to wait for breakfast. They quickly got into a staring contest that lasted a good twenty minutes before Leah conceded in defeat. It was another five minutes before Brigitte came out and announced that breakfast was ready. Ginger lead Leah, followed by Brigitte, to kitchen where three plates sat on two piles of furs. Starving Leah quickly starts to sit down before Ginger only to be warned off by a fierce growl from Brigitte. Leah smiles and says "Just checking."

Brigitte in a sickly sweet voice warns, "Keep it up and I'll be checking you for a pulse. Understood?"

Visibly swallowing hard Leah nods and says "Perfectly. I forgot how wolf-like you were. It won't happen again."

Watching the entire incident Ginger had been smiling smugly ever since Brigitte had growled. When there was pause Ginger leaned over and kissed Brigitte on the cheek. "You're cute when you growl."

Ginger then sat down and pulling Brigitte down with her at the same time. Leah then sat with a smirk of her own, "Good to know where I rank."

Ginger smiled and conveyed, "Dead last, but hey it is better then dead meat, isn't it?"

Leah thought, "Yes, I guess it is." With that Ginger began eating, followed by Brigitte then finally Leah. Leah recognized the wolf dominance ritual from watching wolf packs feed. However unlike the wolf packs she has witnessed, any challenger in this pack would face two united opponents if they tried for the alpha spot. Frankly she pitied anyone foolish enough to make the attempt, as it would most likely be their last, for Ginger wouldn't tolerant the affront. While Brigitte seemed to be able to calm her sister, with the way she reacted to Leah trying to sit down first, a minor infraction at most, Leah feared that it would be _Ginger _trying to calm _Brigitte _after a major challenge. Leah also realized that she expected to be there when it did happen, and she would be rooting for Ginger as well. Even after the less then warm welcome she had received. Leah instinctually knew that her future was with the pack. Something that made all her observation suspect at best. It was funny that the council of the mothers had sent her to spy on the Red and the Black trying to put her "unnatural" skills and abilities to work for the tribe. Leah was a much better hunter and tracker then a farmer, yet here she was less then a day latter considering defection. Maybe it was the simple fact that it wasn't personal. They weren't judging her and finding herself wanting. It was not about her at all. She was an outsider and therefore a threat. Brigitte seemed willing to be a friend should she prove herself. While Ginger was more aloof. That just seemed to be the way she worked. She kept a distance between herself and Brigitte who Leah _knew _she loved. And besides there had to be rewards for joining early on, being third in command is a lot higher then she has any real chance of being in the tribe. It was not like she would be leaving friends behind. She had no friends that was part of the reason she was picked; no one would miss her. She was expendable. Leah wonders about the look on the council's faces when she tells them that their efforts paid off and she would no longer be their problem. That she was joining the ones she was sent to spy on.

As Leah had been in deep thought resulting in her very slow eating and staring off into the distance, it was quickly noticed by Ginger and Brigitte. They decided to leave her to her thoughts for awhile until it was obvious that Leah had come to a decision. Brigitte looked to her sister, asking permission which Ginger freely granted as she was curious too, Brigitte asked, "What ya thinking about Leah? Should we worry about that smile of yours?"

Slowly returning from her daydreaming Leah answered, "I'll answer all of your questions but would you please answer two of mine first?"

Ginger chimed, "Alright. We will answer _two _questions first, but then we want answers."

Excitedly Leah asked, "First, Do you plan on expanding the pack?"

Taking a hearty bit of her meat Ginger grinned slightly, "Yes, of course. And your second question?"

Leah questioned without hesitation, "How do you plan to expand the pack?"

Ginger disclosed, "Prisoners and volunteers. Now are you going to answer our questions?"

Leah slightly lowered her gaze to the ground before her and announced, "Of course..._mistress. _The smile is nothing to worry about. I was just deciding to volunteer for service."

Ginger smirked, "Why the sudden conversion?"

Leah explained returning her gaze to the two dominate women, "Don't get me wrong Ginger, I don't trust you and I don't like you. You are controlling and cruel, but you are honest and it is not personal; it's defensive. Brigitte I don't trust you either, but it's not that you are cruel. You are extremely devoted to Ginger and that makes you even more dangerous then your sister, by far. I would have to worry not only about offending Ginger, but having you think I've offended or disrespected her as well. For while you are a kind soul normally, that is not something you will let slide. If anything, you are more defensive of Ginger's position then Ginger is. But that is part of the reason I want to join. I am an outsider in my tribe. I am a female hunter and as such I have never been accepted and I never will be. I was sent for both my skills and no one would miss me. Yet I fear it has back fired, as I doubt you would let me be alone even if I wanted to; and I am so tired of being alone." Leah then sat with her legs tucked under her and bowed her head.

Brigitte whispered in Ginger's ear which made her chuckle out loud, "Mistress she followed me home. Can I keep her?" When finished she flashed Ginger her puppy dog eyes.

Smiling back at her, Ginger caresses Brigitte's cheek and whispers, "For you pet, the world." pulling Brigitte into a hug. Ginger turns to Leah and announces, "We will turn you after we reach a deal with your people. The better the deal, the better my mood will be and the less painful your turning will be. Serve me well and you will be richly rewarded and serve as my third in command. Serve me poorly and you will be punished, _harshly_. Understood my new pet?"

Leah smiles and looks up to lock eyes with Ginger, "Yes mistress, I will not disappoint."

Ginger one arm hugs Brigitte and says to Leah, "Then welcome to the family, Leah. Now get up and give us a hug."

Leah stands and takes her place in the group hug, feeling a massive weight lift off her shoulders. For the first time since she was absorbed into the Iroquois, she had a family; a dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. Leah steps back and asks Ginger "What should I report mistress?"

Brigitte responds, "Leah you know them best. You will have to decide that. Just remember we want the best deal we can get but can't back them too far into the corner. We really aren't prepared for a war, not yet."

Leah shamefully divulged, "I will do my best, but I fear I do not know them as well as you think I do. As I have said, I have been an outsider all my life. I know their names and faces, but not their personalities and I doubt my voice will carry much weight."

Ginger reaffirmed the young girl, "But you will do your best, and that is all I can ask, Leah."

Lowering her head under Ginger's stare Leah added, "All you ask, but not all you expect."

Ginger retorted, "True, but I am not the only one expecting more am I?"

"No mistress you are not. I have to earn my place if I am going to except it as real." Leah declared.

Ginger laughed, "But you will pet, trust me on that. Neither myself nor B, is a hunter with any training. We are the daughters of an explorer. What little we know has been self taught from what we have observed. Your skills will be a great help bringing in the meat we will need."

With new found hope in her voice Leah spoke, "I will teach you everything I know mistress. You will never go hungry if I can help it. I swear it."

Ginger asked, "How did you know?"

Leah's head dropped to the ground again as she spoke, "You are not the only one whose needs have been passed over for others."

Ginger affirms to Leah, "Serve well and you will have your own pack to ensure you never go hungry again."

Worry quickly takes the young native just as she thought she had found a place in their pack. "What do you mean?"

Ginger explains, "One pack can only grow so large before it would have to split up, I'm thinking no more then 12, 15 if I really wanted to push it. At the moment, you are my favorite to lead the second pack. You're smart, capable and by then your loyalty would be beyond reproach. But understand even then, you would be under my command. If you betray me, I will kill you, _slowly. _However, I doubt that will be a problem. Once I have earned your loyalty I think you will be as loyal as B. The Iroquois never bothered to earn your loyalty, did they? They just assumed you would follow. I won't make that mistake, Leah. I have every intention of making you _mine; _mind, body and soul. I'm going to put my mark on all of you, every last fucking square inch, have _no_ doubt about that." As she speaks Ginger draws closer and closer to Leah, showing no concern for her personal space, until she is whispering in Leah's ear, making Leah shiver with the raw possession in Ginger's voice.

Leah looks to Brigitte, frightened that she has made an enemy forever out of the younger sister. She is completely unprepared for the sexy smirk on Brigitte's face and for her to walk up to her other ear and whisper, "Oh, don't worry, she won't be the only one marking you, Leah. I'm going to get under your skin and _consume_ you from the inside out. Ginger will be in your every thought and I'll be in every heartbeat. Once you have_ earned _the privilege you will sleep at the foot of our bed, unless you have been a really good girl that day then you'd get to sleep with Ginger and me. By the time the pack is large enough to spilt you won't want to go, cause it will be less time with your mistresses. We are going to mold and shape you until the mere thought of disappointing us is painful. Until you would take an arrow for us without thought or hesitation. You will never feel that you are alone again For you will _know _that you are owned, utterly and completely, and you will revel in it. You will not be the only one we add to the pack, but you are the first and as such you will be honored. You shall not only join the pack, but you will join our family as well."

Brigitte's voice turned cold and harsh, "Unless you reject us of course. We won't kill you if you do, but understand if you reject us you are pack, nothing more. You will never lead your own pack as that is for family only. You will have to fight for your rank, without any help from us. So what say you Leah, are you ours?"

Leah's legs give out from beneath her, and she whispers, "By the Great Spirit, take me. Take all of me."

Ginger and Brigitte smile then they kiss her on the cheek nearest them at the same time, and each whisper "Welcome **_home_**, Leah. It will be our honor to make you our pet."

Feeling the day slip, Ginger then strips out of her dress and says, "Ok pets, it is bath time then we need to head out to meet the elders."

Brigitte strips as well and kindly adds, "Leah don't strip yet. Wait until you get near the spring. The cold has no effect on my sister and me, and I don't want you getting sick." Brigitte and Leah flanked Ginger as the trio heads down to the spring. Reaching the water's edge Leah wastes no time, showing no modesty in striping down. Brigitte smiled in approval and further encouraged her, "Come on Leah. Help me wash Ginger."

"It would be my pleasure mistress." Leah replies with a wicked smile.

Splashing water about her own body Ginger added, "Just remember, turn about is fair play."

Taking her place next to Ginger, Brigitte seductively traced her fingers up Ginger's outstretched arm while she purred, "I don't know about Leah but that is what I'm counting on."

Ginger sat down in the water and leaned her head back allowing herself to become completely submerged in the cool water. Before coming up for air she softly demanding, "Lets get this started then." Taking the neatly folded rags from a rock close by, Brigitte and Leah began washing every inch of Ginger's skin. Leah wantingly watched Brigitte kiss Ginger's skin after it was cleaned, holding herself back while she didn't dare to duplicate the gesture, for fear of rejection. It took them a good twenty minutes to completely "clean" Ginger and by the time they are done, Ginger is highly aroused. It is Brigitte's turn to be "cleaned" which leaves her right on the edge of ecstasy. Leah was the last to be cleaned and it was five minutes of actual cleaning then ten minutes of Ginger washing her tits while Brigitte grindingly washed her ass. What she was feeling now far surpassed the simple feeling of joy of being accepted into their pack. It borderlined on rapturous desire. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back while the two sisters continued their cleaning. She told herself, "Leah, this could be yours for the rest of your life, if you only choose to cooperate." Seductively answering herself she said, "Oh, I _SO_ plan on cooperating."

Once Ginger decided that they were clean enough, they left the spring and began drying off at the water's edge. The trio quickly got dressed and started off to the village to see the elders.

Leah asked Ginger in a concerning tone, "Mistress, how should I address you at the village? Also should I walk with you or guide you?"

Impressed with the questions Ginger smiled answered her, "Such a smart pet. You will walk in front of us. I'm just Ginger in the village. In fact, I won't truly become your mistress until two days after the talks are done."

Deeply concerned Leah asked, "Mistress?"

Ginger stroked her face and informed her, "The first night, I am going to make Brigitte mine. The next night we will make you ours forever. It is going to be so sweet, my dear pet."

Somewhat relieved Leah bashfully smiled, "Thank you for explaining mistress."

Ginger shakes her head and says, "Leah, you are my pet. What kind of mistress would I be if I let you worry needlessly?"

Leah frowned slightly, "I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to the idea of somebody giving a damn about me."

Brigitte takes that moment to kiss Leah on the cheek, while Ginger gleefully continues, "Don't worry. We will break you of that habit soon enough." Ginger's voice drops an octave into a serious tone, "Leah, understand we will be cruel to you while we are at the village. They must not suspect that we care for you or they might use that against us. We are not playing with your affections, I swear. We are only doing what is best for all of us in the long term. You understand that right?"

Leah pressed her lips together while she forced an understanding smirk upon her face. "I understand mistress. I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm happy about it, but I do understand. May I request a hug to hold me over for encouragement? "

Responding instantly Ginger and Brigitte wrapped Leah up in their arms. "Of course" Swamping her in a tight embrace, each kissed a checks and then her forehead as well.

They set off again, this time with Leah in the lead, followed by a large space in which Ginger and Brigitte who were smiling and holding hands walked. It took them over an hour to reach the village and by then Ginger and Brigitte were laughing and joking around with each other as if they haven't a care in the world. The warriors who were on guard outside the small community took note of the trio approaching and sent a runner to report to the elders. The head guard spoke to them, "The elders welcome you to our village. Come eat with us and the elders will speak with your guide." Ginger visibly tensed at the statement, but the guard took it as a sign of distrust, instead of the sign of rage over the fool not knowing Leah's name and the disrespect shown. It bothered Ginger that Leah would not being allowed to eat and rest before giving her report. Motioning towards the largest structure in the village the guard opened his mouth. "It is only an informal discussion on how she was treated, nothing to worry yourself over. Come the hunters have brought back meat in your honor."

Brigitte notices her sister's distress and gently places her hand on Ginger's forearm and calmly replies, "Of course we will come. What's her name must be eager to report." Both Brigitte and Ginger lock eyes with Leah lending their silent support before the two women follow the lead guard into a near by log house. Walking in the opposite direction from her future pack members, Leah walks towards another log house further away form the gate. The sudden distance aches at her soul.

**WITH BRIGITTE AND GINGER**

Brigitte took the lead, as Ginger had suggested hiding her leadership at least in the beginning, and quickly enters the log house. They swiftly took a seat and started to animalistically devour the food placed in front of them; trying to unnerve those who would be reporting to the elders. The informants would most likely report back while they were taken on a "tour" of the village. After they had each cleared three plates, they allowed themselves to be led outside to see the village. They toured the village taking into accounts pertinent information that would later prove valuable in their negotiations. Such as; roughly how many villagers there were, what resources they had, what their defenses looked like etc. The lazily walked the village until they where in front off the elders log house and heard Leah saying "...Lets see if you really are the leaders you claim to be."

**WITH LEAH**

Leah was led straight to the Elders' council room and forced to take a seat before the grilling began. The elders wasted little time as Crazy Moose started the questioning. "So, who is in control the Red or the Black?"

Leah answered knowing that Ginger and Brigitte will never be able to control the façade that Brigitte was in control for long, "Ginger. The red, is the dominate, but is obsessed with pleasing and ensuring the safety of Brigitte, the black."

Sitting Bear then asked, "What do they want?"

Leah confidently explained, "While they have not come out and said as much, as far as I can tell, they want meat to feed their hunger and to be left alone. They are willing to fight for us, as that is the most bankable skill they have. They'd make excellent winter scouts or assassins as well, but don't expect them to work cheaply. And I'd be _very_ careful about undervaluing their services."

Jay Silverheels concerning asked, "Explain why would they make such good scouts and assassins? And why are you so concerned about undervaluing their services?"

Leah quipped, "The cold has no effect on them and they can not be disarmed. Any attempt to short chance them risks forcing them into making a better deal with another village at best; the Huron at worst. That is assuming Brigitte can calm Ginger down and prevent her from slashing your throats here and now."

Stunned by Leah's words Siting Bear asked, "So you are saying we should put guards around them?"

Leah's eyes widen and she exclaimed, "NO! That could, no that _would _be taken as disrespect to Ginger by Brigitte and set them off. I saw Ginger shatter the logs that made their fort with her bare hands simply gathering more fire wood."

Crazy Moose jumps down her throat on the seeming contradiction. "I thought you said they didn't feel cold!"

Annoyed by their ignorance Leah explained, "They don't. And honestly I don't think it was for the light either. While they still prefer their meat some what cooked, they knew I would need both the heat and light. It also appeared to be out of habit."

Sighing deeply Siting Bear spoke, "What do you expect an acceptable agreement would consist of?"

Leah returned, "They will want a retainer fee with bonuses for assignments, kills and prisoners. You will have to play around with those. They will want to trade as one of us, and use one of us as a middle man for a small fee. Here are deal breakers; all those turned belong to Ginger absolutely, no ifs, ands, or buts. They are to be buried together when they die. They have full salvage rights and finally they have the right to demand training in _any _skill. If we make the retainer fee mostly meat, we can most likely lower the absolute value of it. Also Ginger would expect a No turning without permission clause. They will expect to have to renegotiate at some point. I'd suggest it in five years time. It will throw them off balance and create goodwill. Understand they are looking to make life easier on themselves. They do not trust us, nor do they like us. We are closer to their chosen home that is all the allegiance the have for us right at the moment. Also note the prophecy seems to be protecting them. The others that were bitten quickly devolved in to wolves, which Ginger was able to control and lead on an overwhelming assault on the fort to free her sister."

Stirring concern filled the room as the elders talked amongst themselves before Crazy Moose scuffed at the young girl, "So you are saying that they are a growing threat!"

Leah shook her head and jubilated, "No, what I am saying is that they are a paradigm shift. They have the potential to completely shift the balance of power, in our favor if we play our cards right."

Siting Bear shifted in his seat before he stated, "I have rarely seen you so passionate. Is their something you are not telling us?"

With shortened breath Leah answered, "I'm scared. As much as you like to claim we are wining, I have followed the war parties and heard the tales. Our war with the Huron is a stalemate at best, And now Crazy Moose seems determined to push what could be our salvation, into our enemies. I have made no bones about my disagreement with you and the mothers, over many things, but for once I can't back down. This time it is all on the line. Let's see if you really are the leaders you claim to be."

As Leah finishes there is a knock at the door and Handsome Lake calls out, "The Black and the Red are done with their tour."

Sitting Bear ordered, "Then bring them in and let us discuss the terms of our new alliance."

Ginger took a seat next to Leah and then shifted over a bit as if insinuating that Leah's smell repulsed her. Brigitte understanding Ginger's false gesture also put a short distance between herself and Leah.

Releasing a low growl to clear her voice Brigitte was the first to speak. "I'm sure Leah gave you a basic outline of our terms. I'd like your thoughts."

With distrust in his voice Siting Bear asked, "And how would Leah know about your terms?"

With an approving glance from Brigitte, Ginger smirked and in a accusing tone and replied, "She does a poor job of pretending to be asleep and we talked plenty loud enough for her to over hear." Ginger's voice turned into a low growl. "Now my sister did ask for your thoughts."

Crazy Moose smugly snapped, "Really, it is your sister who is in control?"

Glancing bitterly at Leah Ginger smirked, "Hmmm, Leah naughty girl. Giving away our secrets like that." Ginger turned back to face the elders and declared, "You're right. I am the one who would like your thoughts. I figured that you would be more comfortable dealing with "the Black" you call Brigitte. Oh and Mr. Moose! I'd put that dagger back, I tend to deal harshly with threats."

Crazy Moose spat, "Like the oracle?"

Ginger's cool composure quickly disappeared and raised her growling voice with unvarnished hatred "THAT FUCKING ASS HOLELIC MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD TRIED TO CONVINCE _MY FUCKING SISTER_ TO KILL ME, FOR FUCKS SAKE! DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT I FUCKING KILLED HIM! I RIPPED HIS FUCKING THROAT OUT AND FUCKING ENJOYED EVERY BIT OF IT!"

Clearly disturbed by "the Red's" outburst Siting Bear commanded, "Crazy Moose! Stop antagonizing our guests. We are here to work on an alliance, not squabble like children."

Embarrassed and insulted Crazy Moose abruptly stood and barked, "I will never agree to work with these female monsters!" Scowling at them before he quickly left the room.

Ginger's eyes narrow and softly asks, "His resistance will not be a problem, will it?"

Shifting again in his seat uncomfortably Siting Bear said, "No, he is known for his disruptive ways. He doesn't have the pull to convince enough people to matter..." Siting Bear paused starring knowingly at Ginger, then at Leah as he softly continued, "But you already know that, don't you?"

Ginger smiled wildly, a rare one that reaches her eyes. Almost challenging she said, "Whatever do you mean?"

Siting Bear shakes his head and says "I mean, when are you turning Leah? She is never as passionate as she was defending you. And she has completely relaxed since you entered the building. Well that is until I started this line of questioning. Now she is so tense that I'm waiting for her to snap."

Ginger throws her head back and laughs very heartedly. "Well caught. Leah, come here please. There is no longer any need to keep up appearances and I like my pets close." Ginger triumphantly turns her attention back to Siting Bear, while Leah gets out of her chair and kneels between Ginger and Brigitte looking down. Brigitte absent mindedly begins to pet Leah, cheering her up somewhat. Sitting up a little straighter and more confidently Ginger answers, "As for your question, two days after our talks are over, me and B are turning her together, bringing her not only into the pack, but into our family as well. We have high hopes for her. She will lead a pack of her own one day if all goes according to plan. It really is a shame that you wasted her talents, but I must thank you. You made it _so _easy to acquire her and I just had to have her." Ginger's gaze fell upon the kneeling girl, "But don't worry, she won't snap. She is being silly again and thinks she is in trouble. She's not. I figured this would happen."

Astonished by the confession Siting Bear asked, "In less then a day you broke her to your will, someone who has stubbornly refused to so much as budge with us. Tell me, what's your secret?"

Ginger again laughed out loud and chimed, "It is simple. I gave her what she has always wanted. I scared her, then I took care of her; her own private monster. I didn't and won't judge her. I care for her for who she is and who she wants to be. I showed her a future where she is someone important and someone loved. In short, I claimed her as someone I'd fight to keep, something you should have been doing all along."

It was Siting Bears turn to laugh, "So you know of our ways. I am surprised. But you are right. I should have fought for her, but instead I sided with tradition, and it has cost me a daughter. Will you allow her to come visit?"

Brigitte looked to Ginger and announced, "That is up to her. We'll allow her to come, but understand we will not force her."

Siting Bear huffed at his own stupidly, "I understand perfectly. Maybe now I can learn to be the father I always should have been. Give me three days and I can give you a treaty."

Ginger smirked, "I thought the Iroquois were a democracy?"

Siting Bear smiled and said, "We are, but I am highly respected. I'm owed many favors, and you broke Leah who is well known to bow to no one for any reason what so ever even when she would be better off. Also Leah is right our war with the Huron. It has not been going as well..." A wild shriek cuts Siting Bear off. The village comes under attack by a large Huron war party. Siting Bear exhaled, "Well here is your chance to prove yourselves."

Brigitte and Ginger smiled licking their lips. Ginger said, "This should be... bloody. Oh and Siting Bear, we will expect payment. I guess our alliance will be tested already and under payment will be frowned on, and may make us reconsider our options. Oh and Leah you are staying here. I'm not risking losing your ass, you hear me?" Without waiting for a response they turned and head to battle. Ginger spotted a group of Huron warriors and told Brigitte, "B, hold back and cover me! These fools are mine." Ginger charges at the warriors; two of which throw tomahawks at her. They are shocked when she snatches them out of midair and throws them back instantly killing their owners. Before leaping on a third warrior slitting his throat, and before flipping off and facing off with the final warrior, unknown to her, a second party has come up behind her. One of the warriors was taking aim with his longbow. He lets loose and Brigitte drives in front of the arrow taking it in the chest.

Leah releases a blood curling scream, "Brigitte! NO!" She instinctually throws her tomahawk killing the archer as Iroquois warriors engage the rest of the second squad.

Distracted by Leah's scream Ginger turns to see Brigitte prone with an arrow out of her chest. She spins landing a kick to the final warrior's head, turning it instantly in to so much paste. Before running to Brigitte's side to carry her to safety, Leah boldly stepped in front of her blocking her path to the wounded sister. Ginger sees red and viscously growled, "Get out of my way you traitorous bitch! I'll deal with you later!"

Pleading with more than her voice Leah begged, "I can't mistress. If you pick her up you will make it worse! I sh-she, she can't die, she can't."

Ginger comes out of her haze of rage and sees the tears streaming down Leah's face. She grabs Leah by the shoulder and glances at her Brigitte. With both rage and fear in her voice she conveys, "I'm trusting you to take care of her, while I repay these fuckers for fucking hurting her! Will you guard over her?"

Leah growled for the first time sounding like she's been doing it since birth, "With my life mistress! Make them suffer!"

Ginger nods then runs off, plowing into the thick of the fighting. She quickly turns the tide of the battle as she effortlessly and mercilessly cuts down every Huron she could get her hands on. Of the fifty warriors which had attacked, only five remained with their lives, with Ginger hot on their tales. Only once she was sure that they were terrified beyond belief, does she turn around and head back to the village. The Iroquois warriors stared at 'the Red' who were torn; on one hand she saved more then a few of their lives, and almost single handily drove the hated Huron from their village. Yet on the other hand, she fought like a wild animal and was covered from head to toe in blood. Shoving more then a few out of her way, resulting is some injuries; she was seen eating her opponents alive in some cases. Siting Bear broke the stalemate, "Someone fetch Red Simba, the Black, Brigitte, is hurt."

One of the winded warriors retorted, "We have our own wounded t..." He is cut off by the glare coming from Ginger who has turned on him and advances towards him.

Ginger snarled and announced while the blood from her enemies dripped from her limbs, "Anyone treated before my sister, will be put out of their misery, _permanently, _understand?"

Another warrior who was much further away yelled at her, "Who are you to threaten us?"

Cracking her neck in defiance Ginger smirked and belted, "Me! I'm the girl who just routed a fifty man raiding party tearing forty of them apart in the process. I'm the girl who is going to slit your throat, fucking rip out your mother fucking heart and fucking eat it front of your dumb ass if you fucking delay the healer so much as a mother fucking second get it! Got it? Good!"

Red Simba rushed up to Ginger and said, "Alright miss, why don't you take me to your sister so I can work on her and you can avoid creating more work for me, sound good?" Ginger nodded and led him to her sister. Leah removed the arrow expertly and was holding pressure on the wound and kept Brigitte talking. As blood dripped out of the edges of Brigitte's mouth she tried to speak with a weakened voice. "Gin..Gin..Where is my Ginger?" Panic began to take Ginger as she saw that Leah still had a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. She was also sporting a nasty gash along the side of her head and a wicked cut along her arm. Ginger hears Leah talking to the bloody sister lying on the ground. She was assuring Brigitte that help will be coming but she had to hold on. She was not allowed to die on Leah as that would be leaving Ginger. And Brigitte swore she would never leave. Is she really going to break that promise over a silly arrow? She couldn't die and leave Leah alone to explain to Ginger, how all she had done was in vain. How she had allowed Ginger to miss her final minutes with her sister due to Leah's false belief that she was a fighter and could protect and save Brigitte. Red Simba took the opportunity to walk up and tap Leah on the shoulder and told her, "Move child and let me see what I can do."

Leah scrambled out of the way and ran over to Ginger. Leah wrapped her arms around Ginger and sobbed. "I'm sorry Ginger, I'm so sorry! She's fighting but I'm not sure it is enough, the arrow hit right above her heart and she has lost so much blood."

**Author's Notes:**

**AN: I have NO fucking clue about how you make furs in to well fur much less clothes so please bare with me, also smoking meat, yeah no. I get my meat from a grocery store and store it in the fridge... so any and all details about that, pulled out of my ass. I also have done only minimal research into the 2 native tribes in this story, the Huron and the Iroquois, and to bet perfectly honest I don't remember any dates in the movies so I am making this a fairly early settlement, which means no horses, and very few guns, however the natives have had enough contact that they speak English, (cause I don't speak anything else...) and understand western trading (Which is complete bullshit, as they relied on a gift-economy), anyone who knows what they are talking about please, please, please feel free to correct my mistakes, like I don't know if deer are actually in the area, but Moose are, as a are black bears**

**AN2: For those of you who haven't had the pleasure of this site's wonderful spell checker, let me fill you in. Not only does it NOT recognize ok, length, and other basic words. It tells you that PARTS of words are misspelled it is bloody pissing me off. Ok rant over. Oh and I am aware of a misspellings but i can't get it close enough for the spell checker to figure it out paradigm shift- a complete shift in world view or circumstances, and fuselage-false front.**

**AN3: A) If anyone wants to beta read this, I'd be greatly obliged. B) I just went back over this and the girls don't swear nearly enough...**

**AN4: Ok A) I have too many author notes. B) I got the lyrics from lyricstop so bitch at them, not me, if they are wrong. C) I stole WhiteHat from a episode of Life. D) Crazy Moose is a reference to Crazy Horse and Sitting Bear references Sitting Bull. Jay Silverheels is a mohawk actor (a subtribe of the Iroquois), Handsome Lake is a guard in this story but is a Seneca religious leader in real life. Red Simba? pulled out my butt.**

**AN5: Ginger Snaps: The Feral Bond gets my rec, if you are looking for more good Ginger Snaps fics.**

**AN6: Yes this is about 25% shorter then I said it would be, and an evil cliffy! It is good to be evil.**


	2. healing

**AN: Oh and if you see any typos/confusing bits, please give me a heads up so I can fix it! Oh and hi to the French person who read chapter 1! Oh and future disclaimers will be at the bottom of the page to hide what music I use. Oh and major thanks to brother bandit for reviewing!**

For The Love of My Sister - Chapter 2

Ginger is seeing red, but knows as much as she wants to hurt Leah, it is not her fault and she will only come to regret it in time. So she pulls Leah in a tight embrace and whispers, "She is strong. She will fight her way back to us, just you wait and see. The curse makes us hard to kill. You will see pet, your mistress will be right as rain, well once I get done beating the crap out of her for scaring me like this."

Leah looks up and whimpers "Please forgive me mistress!"

Ginger says, "Leah, I can't forgive you..." Leah breaks down utterly at this, until Ginger grabs her head and forces her to look into Ginger's eyes, "for that implies that you did something wrong and you didn't. So there is nothing to fucking forgive. Do you fucking hear me? You fucking did nothing fucking wrong. The one who did this is fucking dead, and he died too fucking damn quickly." Inhaling deeply with a hint of regret in her voice Ginger says, "Leah I am sorry but your turning is going to be a bit delayed. I promised B that we would turn you together, and if you are looking for punishment that is all you are going to find." Ginger pauses thinking, then continues, "But, that will be more then enough though won't it? Trust me baby if it was just me, I'd turn you now, but I promised B, and I fucking can't break that." Ginger grabbed Leah's shoulders and was now staring directly into Leah's tear stained face. With fearless conviction Ginger informed her, "But that doesn't mean you aren't fucking _pack! _That you aren't fucking _family! _That you are not _fucking mine!_"

Red Simba takes that moment to interrupt and say, "You really aren't human anymore are you? She should have died with in seconds after this arrow went straight through her heart, yet she seems to be recovering. We will need to fix her a stretcher, bring her to my hut, and prepare some herbs for her." Some of the native warriors quickly construct a stretcher and load a now unconscious Brigitte. When they go to pick it up, Ginger and Leah push them out the way and pick it up themselves; slow and steady. Red Simba foolishly objects, "Put her down! No female would have the strength to keep her steady and not drop her. We have a long way to go and I will not have your foolishness endanger my patient!"

Ginger turns her head and locks eyes with him, letting the animal within out of its cage, letting all of her hate, rage and fury soak into her gaze. She then softly says to Leah, "Pet, lead the way." They slowly and gently make their way through the village until they reach the healers hut; being questioned and doubted by Red Simba the entire time. Ginger turns her head and says, "Shut up and open the door before I open your veins!" Red Simba quickly complies; opening the door then leads them to a bed. They two concerned women ever so carefully lower Brigitte down on to it. They then deconstruct the stretcher and kneel; one on each side of the bed. Red Simba wisely decides not to comment and begins mixing herbs for Brigitte. Leah and Ginger both start praying. Leah offering her life for her mistress's, begging the Great Spirit to let her take her mistress's place. Ginger meanwhile is begging God to spare her sister. She pleads that she will make killing priests completely off limits; which with her history is a major concession. Ginger then leans over Brigitte's weakened body wiping a stray hair from her sweaty brow and whispers in her ear, "You can't leave me B. You promised you'd be with me forever! And besides, I wrote a song you need to hear. It will make you smile." Continuing to caress the girl's face, Ginger smiles, "God how I love it when you smile." Ginger's smile quickly fades as she chastises Brigitte with a ting of fear in her voice, "But you won't be smiling when you get up. You know that right? Cause you are going to wake up and you are going to take your punishment for fucking **_scaring _**me like this. And guess what? You're getting your wish. When we track down a branding iron, _you_ will get your brand, baby. And once you are healed, I'm taking you hard and fast! You are going to scream my name in absolute ecstasy and in utter agony." Upon finishing her statement Ginger buried her head into Brigitte's side attempting to hide her frustration and anger.

Red Simba finishes preparing the herbs and announces, "We, will need to remove her shirt so I can amply these herbs."

Ginger slowly lifts her head and turns towards the medicine man. A deep throated growl escapes her lips, "No. You are going to give me the herbs, then step outside. Then _Leah and I_ will remove B's shirt and apply the herbs. Understand?" With crinkled a face Red Simba goes to object but Ginger lifts him up by the throat and repeats, "Under-stand? The only people who see _any_ member of my pack, much less my mate, are others of _my_ _pack; _and you are _not _pack." Dropping Red Simba square on his ass Ginger let out a warning growl, reminding the medicine man exactly who he is messing with or exactly who's mate, he was messing with as both of their glances quickly fell upon Brigitte's slumbering body. Picking up the herbs from a small table at the head of her sister's bed, Ginger calls over to Leah, "Pet, would you do me a favor and escort Simba _outside_?"

Leah happily nods rising off her knees and responded, "Of course mistress. Your wish is my command." Leah faces Red Simba smirking, "We can do this one of two ways; easy or hard. Easy way means you walk out that door on your own and make sure no one tries to enter until one of my mistresses gives you permission. The hard way is you refuse to leave, or come back before my mistress gives you permission and I throw you out on your ass, _hard_." A large grin blankets Leah's face, "Now which will it be?"

Red Simba decides that it would not be worth the fight but can't resist a barb, "I'm leaving, but we shall see how your father reacts to you threatening me!"

Leah arches an eyebrow and says, "And then you can go tell someone who cares, my father has no control over me. Those who do control me are in this very room. One is sleeping off her injury, the other you a have enraged with your attempt to see her sister naked. So please, keep stalling and give me a reason to earn some points with my mistress. I'm begging you." As she finishes, Leah advances on Red Simba who quickly bolts out of the healer's hut; calling them "monsters" and "beasts" under his breath.

Not reveling in her newest pack member's victory for more than a moment, Ginger says, "Well, now that that bastard is gone, we need to get to work; B is still hurting." Leah quickly rushes over and takes out her wicked bowie knife and starts cutting Brigitte's shirt off effortlessly. Slightly stunned by the size of the knife as well as how skilled Leah seemed to be with it Ginger raises her eyebrow and says, "You do know that our clothing options are limited, right?"

Without skipping a beat as Leah continued to carefully remove B's shirt around her gaping wound, she says, "When she recovers she can wear mine, but I'm not willing to hurt her to preserve the shirt. If you object you can punish me, hell you can punish me even if you don't object, but this is something I _can't _do. So please mistress, don't ask me to."

Ginger smiles sadly assuring the young warrior, "I will do my best to never ask more then you can give pet. And I have no problem with you being unable to hurt her. Hell, I am happy for that, for I will hurt her. I have no choice. Oh and as for punishment, don't worry there will be plenty of that once you are fully turned, believe me. Brigitte isn't the only one who I'm going to make scream my name. You can count on that!" Ginger walks over to Leah reaching down she cups her between the legs making Leah gasp. Ginger shoots Leah a mischievously smile then withdraws as she walks over to picks the herbs back up. Ginger carefully leans over her beloved sister and begins packing the herbs around Brigitte's wound; making Brigitte moan in her sleep. The pathetic groan makes Ginger shutter, then she whispers to her girl, "It's ok baby. I know it hurts, but we have to do it so you will get better, and you have to get better."

Leah duplicates Ginger's position on the other side of the bed as she whispers in Brigitte's other ear, "Come back to me, to us mistress. We need you, so much." Leah locks eyes with Ginger and growls, "She will come back!" Then her voice crackles, "Won't she?"

Ginger reaches over and lovingly strokes Leah's hair and assuredly smiles not sure if she was trying to convince Leah or herself she says, "Of course she will. B isn't crazy enough to try and leave us. She will fight her way back to us, no matter the cost, trust me on that."

In her sleep, Brigitte stirs moaning, "Ginger!" surprising Ginger and Leah. Both caretakers quickly try to sooth her back sleep; not wanting her to wake feeling the intense pain she must be in.

Leah begins feather kissing Brigitte's exposed skin whispering, "Sleep mistress. Sleep well and dream sweet dreams."

Ginger gently places a hand on Brigitte's stomach and whispers, "Rest my beautiful pet. You will need your strength for later, when you finally become mine."

Brigitte settles back down and slowly falls back to sleep; secure in the warmth of their love and embrace.

A few moments pass as each woman watches Brigitte's chest rise and fall with each breath. Both thankful she is pleasantly resting now. Ginger and Leah's eyes meet with an inaudioable glance of agreement and softly lay their heads down and decide to follow Brigitte into sleep.


	3. waking up

**AN:****I'm back! I finally got my 2 reviews per chapter and so I'm taking another crack at this this is really short but i hope more will come to me soon.**

For the love of my sister

Chapter 3

Two days later…

The moon and sun had risen twice each as the hours stretched on during the long waiting period. It had been two long stressful days and still no change in Brigitte's recovery. She laid ever so silent in the medicine man's hut only stirring to occasionally call out for Ginger; which sometimes felt like she was warning her rather than calling out for her. Leah would say, "Even in her sleep she worries for you." Lovingly committed, Leah only vanishes from Brigitte's side long enough to get food and relieve herself. Being forever faithful, Ginger only leaves her wounded sister's bedside reluctantly to relieve herself. Her only absence from the room is very brief returning as fast as she can. The two women working in shifts to meet their own needs for survival and are never gone at the same time.

Returning from a quick trip to the outhouse Leah crawls back into the bed with them. Staring at sleeping brunette Ginger chuckles to her self, remembering a comment her sister had made only a few days ago. "We'll B, doesn't look like your ever going to be alone again with the two of us around." As Leah nuzzled against her new mistress, they assumed their same sleeping positions they had over the last two days. Both healthy women were highly on the edge of the small bed. But by Leah's standards, practically lying on top of each other suited her just fine. She was done being alone, so so alone. She thought, 'After all, aren't we a pack now?" Closing her eyes she imagined what her new life would consist of, 'Yes we are and sleeping close like a pack of dogs or rather _wolves_, suits me just fine.' A smile encompasses her face as she drifts off to sleep.

It was early the next morning and the sun had barely begun to rise when Brigitte started to stir; accidently pulling a large portion of Ginger's hair which she had unconsciously been holding onto during her slumber. Feeling the unpleasant tug and not quit awake Ginger whined, "Ouch Leah! What the heck?"

Very groggy Brigitte whispers sleepily, "Sorry Ginge. Where am I? How did I get here anyway?" Ginger's breathe freezes and her back goes rigid. Praying she is not in an illusive dream, she slowly turns around until she is looking directly into Brigitte's sparkling brown eyes. Very excitedly she quickly slams her into a hug; knocking Leah to the floor by accident. Waking Leah up with a start, she grumbled, "Well, that _one way_ to wake up." Ginger trying not to hurt her sister but unable to control her enthusiasm chokes out, "You're awake! Oh God, you're awake! Don't you ever scare me like that again, my love!" Tears streaming down her cheeks as she squeezed her beloved tight.

Shaking her own sleep away, Leah over hears their words and bolts up to the bedside utterly shocked. Happy beyond belief Leah sings, "Mistress, you're up! Oh Great Spirit you're up!" Joyously absent minded, Leah leans in very close to Brigitte before she suddenly pulls back not wanting to risk hurting her mistress. She studies the body language of both sister's as they embraces and share their happiness with each other. Brigitte wipes the droplets of tears from Ginger's eyes and in a parched and husky voice asks, "You didn't think I'd actually leave you, did you my love?" Looking down at her injured shoulder she continues, "Ginge, it's going to take more than an arrow to keep us apart. I promise." Ginger revels in her sister's words.

Leah hesitates before reaching out to join them in celebration unsure if her gesture would be welcomed.

Noticing Leah's disheartened facial expression, Brigitte smiles warmly and holds out a hand motioning for Leah to come closer. Leah quickly wraps Brigitte up as well, and sobs into her neck, "Mistress, you scared me. You scared me so bad, mistress."

Once the group hug had dissolved Ginger caressed Brigitte's face with the pad of her hand. With her free hand she gathered up one of Leah's hands and gently reminded the two, "Enjoy this while you can, because both of you are in a lot of trouble when we get home. I will make sure the two of you, my pets, are properly punished for scaring your mistress so." With an amusing glance over to Leah, Brigitte answers for the both of them in a dry crackling voice, "We can hardly wait."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several days pass as Brigitte is waited on hand and foot by her adorning caretakers.

Brigitte was fidgeting with the edge of the blanket while Ginger was slowly brushing Brigitte's wet hair when she wondered, "Is this what it feels like to be you?"

Barely slowing her stroke Ginger asked, "What do you mean B?"

Pushing air out from behind her pressed lips Brigitte softly answers, "All this attention. Waiting on my every need."

Ginger was beaming so bright that her sister could feel it pour over her shoulders. Ginger said, "I hope you're enjoying this."

Feeling a little guilty Brigitte answers, "Maybe a little." She then pushes her fingers together displaying her interpretation of 'a little' showing it to her sister.

The sweetly modest gesture makes Ginger's eyes roll. "Well I'd do anything to get you feeling better and back on your feet. So just relax and let me, I mean us, take care of you. Ok B?"

Brigitte's face turns somber, "Still, I can't help wish it was me waiting on you."

Finishing her brushing, Ginger moves to face Brigitte and unwillingly laughs, as she kisses her sister on the forehead, "Me too, baby girl. Me too. I'd do anything to switch places with you, and take all that hurt away."

Looking at B's shoulder again she lets go of a large sigh and asks, "How are those dressings anyway, not too tight?"

"You know Ginge I'm surprised. Their actually pretty good."

"Oh thanks B!" Giving her a sideways glance. "I'll let Leah know."

Giving her mistress a sideways glance of her own, confusion painted her face.

Ginger shot back, "You know I can't bandage crap. That was always your expertise. Leah did those." Inspecting the dressing closer she voiced, "She's actually quite good at it too. I can see that being a _big_ plus in the future." Pondering aloud she continues, "You know with me being good at killing stuff and you're good at cooking stuff, and Leah being pretty good at fixen us up." Smirking back at her sister, "I think we are going to make a pretty good team."

Leah abruptly enters the room with her arms full of food. "I'm back. I tried to keep it as warm as possible but..." She looks down at the two in an intimate conversation and asks, "Oh mistresses, am I interrupting something? I'm so sorry." She starts to take a few steps back when Ginger pats hard on to the bed next to them. "Don't be silly my pet. You are always welcome. You are family now. So, what do you got there?"

The threesome enjoyed their meal together and quickly prepared for bed. Stillness quickly took the room as they laid in their assumed sleeping position; packed tightly.

In a whisper barely loud enough to be heard over the crickets outside Leah declares, "Mistress, again thank you for not dying." Taking the chill off the seriousness of the remark Brigitte sarcastically replies, "_Oh it is I_ who should be sorry?" Lifting her head slightly off the pillow Leah asks, "What do you mean?" This also peeks Ginger's interest feeling the vibrations of her sister's near silent giggles against her own body. "I'm sorry if I had died, it would have left you _all alone_ with Ginger." Horror struck Leah's face but seeing the clearly relaxed expression on Ginger's face only confused her more, "I… don't understand?" Brigitte belted out in laughter unable to hold it in any longer. "Gin…Ginger is an awful cook!"

Pinching her sister who was enjoying her moment of teasing at her sister's expense, she scoffed, "Laugh it up B. We'll see who's laughing in a few days when you're back on your hands and knees before me!" Despite herself the comment only made the three of them laugh even harder until their sides hurt. With a smile upon each of their lips, they slowly drifted off for another peaceful night's sleep.


	4. staking a claim, part 1

**AN: Just in case i or you forgot... I own nothing! This is me playing with other people's toys. Cuz sharing is just FUN!**

**For the Love of My Sister – Chapter 4**

**One week later...**

Ginger excitedly leads a fully recovered Brigitte back to their cave, as Leah had gone on ahead to the cave making sure that their payment was made in full and that no one tried to steal from them. It had only taken 2 days for the treaty to be signed and even Ginger was happy with the terms they received. During Brigitte's recovery, Ginger had also managed to trade for a set of phalluses to break her pets in with, and a branding iron to mark them.

Once they reach the cave Ginger called out, "Leah! Come here!" Leah hastily bounds to her mistresses' side. Glancing in between Brigitte and Leah, Ginger demanded, "Go by the fire and stay until I call you again." The red haired woman roguishly smirked, "Get ready to lose the clothes too, it is time for B's punishment." Noticing Ginger's increased breathing and stern voice of the command, she bowed immediately thinking to herself, _'Well she isn't going to waste any time now is she?'_

Ginger spying the branding iron in the pile of items that had been delivered earlier walked over and picked it up. She marveled the fine craftsmanship of the steel rod that would leave her mark on both Brigitte and Leah forever. Of bended steel was a crescent moon that curved to the left. Half way down the crescent on the right was a small shape that at first glance almost looked like a number 7. However viewing the entire brand, the two symbols clearly formed an old English letter G. To the lower right position of the larger G, were two more symbols that drifted to the side conveying their own meaning; two sticks that crossed in the middle and a circle as round as a full moon. These three symbols would bind these three women eternally.

Ginger had done a great deal of thinking about the brand that would become 'her mark' while she faithfully awaited her love's recovery. She felt that the crescent would symbolize the moon in which her rebirth was attributed to the prophecy based on the Red and the Black from which the Oracle spoke of. The smaller symbol that resembled a number 7 would complete the letter G, which would symbolize a privileged member of Ginger's pack. She greatly wanted a brand that would stand apart from the rest to proudly show her love for her two favorites. This designation stumped her for a few good days. Then in the middle of the night, it struck her as she wept over her sister's limp body. Two sticks that would cross in the middle and a circle as round as the circle of life. That particular evening Ginger had been embracing Brigitte with all her might, begging the spirits to bring her back. In the heartfelt evening she planted many soft kisses on her sister's tender face. These two symbols would represent the hugs and kisses for the ones she loved dearly; an X and an O.

Ginger continued to study the weight of the branding iron in her hand and examined the head of the brand; marveling at its craftsmanship. Using her foot she smoothed a small area of dirt, and then thrusts the branding iron down into the compact sand. It left the branding impression in the dirt. The remaining symbol pleased her as she looked back at her Brigitte who was staring very intently as her. Ginger thought, _'How lovely indeed this will look on her flesh.'_ Brigitte's eyes quickly glanced back and forth from Ginger to the branding iron as her own breath became iritic. Sensing her apprehensiveness, Ginger growled as she walked over to her sister and said, "You wanted to be branded bitch. Well now you will be, right on the small of your back. _You will bare_ _MY mark, forever!"_ The brunette suddenly found her hands gently caressing the small of her back in wonder. She was both horrified by the image of her flesh burning and the burning desire to have Ginger mark her with HER mark that would bind them together forever.

Nearly overtaken by her own burning desire Ginger reaches for the back of her intended mate for life's neck, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulls her head back exposing her neck to Ginger. In her other free hand she welds the branding iron up to the brunette's face forcing her to take in the severity of the permanent mark upon her flesh. In a purr that was almost a hiss she breathed, "Any second thoughts, my love?" Her eyes widen which reminded Ginger of a spooked horse back at the Fort as she stared in awe at the brand.

With more vigor than Ginger would have thought possible, Brigitte declared in between deep breaths, "The mark comes from you and I am yours. All that will see this mark will know that I belong to you and you only…" She turned her focus to Ginger, "my sister, my lover, my one and only mistress, my fucking Goddess in the flesh!" Ginger was again taken back by her sister's unwavering devotion. In a split second that felt like more like a few minutes, Ginger couldn't imagine allowing her self to be branded or to be taken as a possession. She would rather die than 'belong' to someone else. She growled to herself, 'The alpha is too strong in me to allow this." Comforting herself she thought, "Besides, B already has already taken what is most important to me, my heart." She chuckled slightly as she peered back into Brigitte's soft blue eyes thankful that she would do this for her. "Such a good bitch I have." She placed a hungry kiss on her lips leaving a small trace of blood where she bit her bottom lip.

Ginger reveled in the taste of her sister's blood on her lips. Her heart pounded inside her chest, taking every bit of strength she had to refrain from taking her sister right then and there. Making her hers forever right then. All she was capable of was handing the iron to Brigitte, and nodding towards the already burning fire Leah had started. Brigitte obediently bowed her head and said before taking the branding iron and placing it in the fire, "As my mistress wishes." Ginger seductively traced her lips with her fore finger as she watched her bitch do as she commanded. The very site of this woman caused her blood to boil. Her thoughts tore at her. She had waited months, no years to claim Brigitte as hers and having to wait yet another week and a half was internally killing her.

Knowing the fire would take some time to heat the branding iron to the correct temperature, Ginger began to calm herself. She turned and looked to Leah who was only a few paces from where she stood. Devilishly glaring at the young woman she demanded, "Lose the clothes." Ginger patiently waited until her clothes hit the ground before she walked over to Leah. She provocatively circled the girl's body before she stopped directly in front of her. Ginger glared directly into Leah's eyes which made her divert her pupils away from her mistress. Ginger placed a finger under the girl's chin and gently raised her chin up to meet her gaze. As Ginger flashed a mischievously flirtatious smile, she smoothly slid her hand over the girl's hip resting her hand on Leah's bare ass. Hovering just above her lips Ginger exhaled heavy onto them while she firmly gripped Leah's tender bare skin causing the young warrior to gasp. Smirking Ginger professed, "You know I am going to mark you as well my pet, correct?" Leah started shaking uncontrollably with sweet anticipation and nodded her head as she didn't trust her voice not to falter.

Standing close to the blazing fire Brigitte became hypnotized by the flames never taking her eyes off the branding iron as she occasionally twisted it in the white hot ambers of the fire. Her thoughts wondered how it would feel once the metal rod pressed against her tender flesh. She winced as she again stirs the iron in the coals but to her surprise, she was more curious than afraid. She knew her mistress would never intentionally hurt her or allow her to be hurt. She pulled out the casting iron and fixated on the glowing red iron at the base of the handle. She quickly walked over to Ginger as Leah watching the metal smoke in the cool air. She obediently bowed her head handing the rod to her mistress and swiftly began to undress.

As she freed her self from her clothes she began to feel her heart beat race with excitement and perhaps a little fear; at least from the pain. When she was standing completely nude, she felt the inner beast within her fill her with pride. And for the first time in her life, she didn't shutter or try to cover her naked form. She stood with her head held high as she was about to become the property of one she loved so much, for so long. This new persona did not go unnoticed by Ginger who now had her undivided attention even though Leah had also started removing her clothing next to her. Ginger quickly went to her side and began to sniff at her pale skin. She sensed the growing beast within her mate. An irresistible smile of pure admiration fell over Ginger's face. With a glance Brigitte knew she had tremendously pleased her mistress. Overcome with a titillating desire Ginger reached out and brushed Brigitte's body with the stroke of her finger stopping just over the small of her back where she would place her mark. She provocatively licked her bottom lip reliving the taste of her sister's blood on them.

Releasing a sinful moan she pulled B close and placed an alluring kiss on her lips that again caused her to moan in anticipation. As they kissed, Ginger's hand slide soothingly down Brigitte's back until it reached her ass. This caught the amusing attention of Leah as she raised an eyebrow viewing the hand on the heart shaped ass. Gripping the brunette's lower lip within her teeth, she leaned back slightly while placing a stinging hard slap on her ass. It caused the brunette to gasp and the pale flesh to burn red in the form of a hand print of her mistress. Watching the dove skin turn bright pink made Leah's feel weak in the knees and wet between her legs as she released a silent sinful moan of her own. A wave of desire flashed over her as she tried to focus. Knowing that Ginger had caused her own sticky mess between Brigitte's thighs, she ordered her, "Now on all fours like a good little bitch you are." Giving her mistress an acknowledging glance that she too would enjoy this as much as she would, she smiled and bent down on all fours proudly pushing her bare ass outward. Taking a moment to think, she reached out and picked up her knickers, placing them into her mouth and again fell to her hands and knees. Tauntingly Ginger strolled over to B grazing her bare ass with her nails as she moved to her left side. She leaned down and whispered into Brigitte's ear, "Remove the panties B. I want to hear you scream when I do this." Brigitte quickly spits out the panties from her mouth and waits for her branding. As Ginger stands, she turns to Leah who is beyond moist and fears it to be dripping down her leg. Ginger doesn't even have to inhale to smell her wetness as she sees a glistening trail of dampness making its way down her inner thigh. Equally aroused Ginger commands her, "Why isn't my 3rd in charge in her good bitch position?" Innocently shaken Leah quickly falls to her hands and knees next to Brigitte. They exchange quick glances both smiling and aroused. Taking in the glorious view behind them Ginger boosted, "My oh my! What a fine pair of asses do I see before me?' This caused Leah and Brigitte to exchange another look and giggle.

Ginger took the red hot poker and tapped it against a nearby rock knocking off any extra debris or rocks that may have been on the mark. "We don't want any unwanted markings now do we?" The sound of the metal striking the rock stole all giddiness from the two bent over women. What was about to happen came crushing down on them. They were about to be marked for life and with that came excruciating pain. When the tapping stopped Brigitte breathing became extremely labored. She thought, _'Oh God! Oh fuck, this is going to hurt!'_

Silently swallowing hard, Ginger raised the hot metal and said, "Brigitte since you are my first love, you will be the first to receive my mark." She moved her head acknowledging the statement. She clinched her jaw and waited for worst pain she had ever felt. _'Oh God! Oh God!'_

Ginger slowly raised her steady hands and firmly pressed the branding iron into her sister's back. Brigitte screamed in agony that ripped at Ginger's soul. Her head thrashed up and down but her body never moved under the searing cast iron. Unbeknownst to her, while Ginger had been pressing down on her burning flesh, her tears betrayed her as several cascaded down her lover's cheeks. Internally her thoughts consumed her, 'God B, I'd do anything for you …..' as she winced at the searing flesh, ".. including this.' When Ginger was convinced the brand had made its mark and burnt flesh now filled her nostrils she pulled the iron off of her sister. Wiping her tears she walked over to the fire and threw the branding iron back into the fire. She tried to look at Brigitte over her shoulder but could only hear her blood curling shrieks as it made her nauseas to know that it was she who had caused such pain in her beloved. By the time the screaming stopped and was reduced to whimpering, Ginger reached down into the fire and retrieved the poker stick once more. Stifling her own tears and her own distressing screams she walks over to Leah's side and announces, "This mark is for my family, all others will have a simpler mark." Leah nods and presses her back upward presenting her bare back to Ginger who then presses her mark into Leah's flesh. Like Brigitte there is an initial alarming scream as heat melts away at the dainty flesh beneath it. But being a warrior and living most of her life outdoors, her yelps soften faster than Brigitte's did. And she too becomes consumed by soft whimpering. Brigitte gathers as much strength as she can muster and pushes herself up on all fours again. She crawled over to Leah who is face down into the ground and whispers in her ear, "Welcome to the family." Leah muttered in between her sobbing, "Thank you mistress."

When the two women no longer see red, they hear a very loud crash behind them. To their amazement Ginger is slamming the branding iron hard against a rock apparently trying to break it. Brigitte turns and cringes in pain, "What are you doing Ginger?" Frozen in place by her lover's voice she returns her gaze with tear streaked cheeks. "I am making sure no one else bare this mark." She continues her assault on the branding iron as if releasing her pent up aggression and guilt from hurting those she cares for so deeply. A loud spark fly as Ginger's now sweaty face smiles. She pulls up the branding iron and kicks at it once more. She yells at the iron, "No one will ever fell your wrath again!" Satisfied she raises the brand high above her head while she examines its new shape. She has successfully ripped off the symbols X & O leaving only the crescent moon and attached number to form the letter G. She thrust the poker at the two woman and divulges, "All others of the pack will bare this mark; no longer my family's mark." Ginger exhausted herself with her fit of rage on the branding iron as she fell hard to the ground. Taken by the gesture, Brigitte crawls over to her mistress and places her head gently in her lap. She stared up into her emerald green eyes and reaffirm, "Ginge, I'm ok. I'm really ok." Ginger smiles warmly despite her tear streaked face, removing a small piece of chestnut hair from Brigitte's face. "I know my sweet, I know."

As the three of them drift off into silence, Brigitte once again looks up earnestly towards her mistress. "I am yours forever and ever now." Glancing over to Leah she continued, "We both are."

….

A few hours later after snow packed compresses are applied to the women's backs, near silence consumes the cave. Only the flicker of the fire fills the air. Hurt and painful emotions are returned in check by all parties. Ginger laid with her back propped up against a rock in front of the fire with Brigitte laying motionless in her lap for a good 30 minutes. Gently stroking Brigitte's hair, Ginger's eyes slowly moved over Leah's sleeping body as she studied her naked physique watching her take deep slow breaths that made her back rise and fall. She was delighted to see how the flames casted perfect shadows on her back down to her legs. She thought to herself how lucky she was to have such a devoted and beautiful member of her family. Brigitte unknowingly took a rather large sigh bringing Ginger's attention quickly back to her. Ginger thought she might have unconsciously done that because her casual stroking of B's hair stopped when she was looking at Leah. Ginger smiled to herself, _'Maybe B's more awake than I thought.' _

Ginger moved her fingers up to the brunette's ear and very lightly traced the outside of her ear until Brigitte swatted her hand away half awake. This brought an amusing smile to Ginger's face as she completed the teasing three more times as Brigitte's swats became harder and more accurate. Threw with the teasing Brigitte lifted her head and stared sternly at Ginger. _'If looks could kill.' _Ginger thought. Shrugging off the playful act Brigitte laid her back down and nuzzled softly back into Ginger's lap. Ginger suddenly felt quite ornery as she scanned over Brigitte's irresistible body lying before her. She admired the frame of her lover as light from the fire flickered off of her body; accenting each and every curve and slope of her dainty frame. Ginger soon found herself not only ornery but quite aroused now.

Ginger leaned over and breathed heavy into the now sleep faking Brigitte making her release a small warm moan. "B, are you awake?" Brigitte's head slowly nodded no which made Ginger chuckle. Peering over her scrumptious naked body, Ginger captivatingly ran a finger down B's back causing the girl to moan louder and pressing into Ginger's touch. The desire filled red head lowered her head once more to her sister's ear and growled suggestively, "Now pet, you are going to eat my sconch (it came from the 1st movie) until I cream your face." Brigitte's closed eyes shot open in astonishment as Ginger continued while dragging her nails over B's back, "I want you to smell my scent with every breath you take, and tomorrow I am going to fuck your pretty pussy and awesome ass with everything I have, understood B?"

Stuck by her words Brigitte freezes for a moment before she feels the heat growing between her thighs. She smiles and obediently whispers "Yes mistress." Ginger shifted one of her legs to the side granting easy access to Brigitte who was already in a very good position for fulfilling Ginger's request. Before Brigitte buried her head between her mistress' thighs, she looked over to Leah and back up to Ginger. With a dominant stare Ginger nodded for her to continue anyway. Just as Brigitte's sapphire eyes disappeared into pink flesh, she heard Ginger utter, "She's sleeping anyway." Ginger could feel her sister's warm breath hovering over her pink folds. It made her gasp for air. She didn't know if she was hesitating or teasing but the warmth pushed Ginger further into ecstasy as she released a rather loud begging moan. As the obedient brunette grazed Ginger's outer lips, she let out another loud moan as her breath labored extensively. She was panting as Brigitte began kissing then sucking her inner lips. It did not take long for Brigitte's confidence to grow as she quickly drove her tongue deep inside Ginger making large and then small circles with her mouth's muscle. "Oh fuck B!" Ginger shouted. If Leah wasn't awake before, she surely was now. But with Ginger only a few feet away, it was in her best and safest interest, to remain perfectly still, while Brigitte pleasured the alpha female. Deeply involved in her work, Brigitte didn't falter from the loud outcry. Instead she sucked, fondled and stroked her lover's wet pussy as Ginger's legs wrapped around her body pulling her closer to her throbbing clit. Ginger's head flew back as she continued her loud pants that got louder the closer her sister drove her to the edge. Leah could only shutter and listen to Brigitte driving Ginger crazy with exquisite pleasures. She couldn't wait to feel that herself, to be able to drive one of these incredible creatures over the edge until they screamed her name to the spirits above. Biting her bottom lip Leah anxiously peered over her shoulder and thought, "Other people might view them as monsters..." as the intense sexual moans filled her ears, she licked her lips and purred, "….but they are my monsters."

Ginger was enjoying B's strong tongue rapidly race in and out of her, as more desired filled screams escaped her. Brigitte firmly held onto Ginger's grinding hips, while she buried her chin and face deeper into Ginger's juice factor. Ginger looked down, briefly recalling what she had done to B just the day before and thought, 'Oh Goddess, she's a fast learner.' Pushing herself up on her hands Ginger lifted her ass off the ground and thrust it hard against B's face. Beyond thrilled Ginger could feel B's lips press hard against her in a deep sucking fashion, then her teeth biting down against her hard, wet clit. Falling back to the ground Ginger suddenly felt every muscle in her body tighten and shutter, as she felt the wild beast in her let go a deafening cry, "Fuck B! Oh fucking God!" Ginger stammered, her words echoing off the walls of the cave until she could no longer contain herself. "Oh my fucking God B! I'm...I'm..cumming B!" Her blood rushed through her veins, every nerve and every sense was on fire. Thanks to her newly enhanced senses, it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had as she gripped Brigitte's hand, interlocking fingers, before she collapsed against the rock in exhaustion. Her panting was slowly as the brunette gradually raised her head up. Unsure how Ginger would react she shyly smiled. With all her remaining strength Ginger raised her head up and looked at Brigitte. She returned the smile and hungrily reached for her sister. "Come here you. I want you close." Brigitte again obeyed and flew into Ginger's arms. Ginger pulled Brigitte into a deep long kiss that only broke when she needed air. "God, I love the taste of _me_ on your lips." Planting several more kisses before she completely collapsed against the rock. Her younger sister placed quite a few soft kisses of her own on her neck and collar bone. Barely above a whisper B asked, "Did you like what I did to you?" Ginger's head shot up so fast it caused Brigitte to flinch. "Are you fucking kidding me, B?" Dropping her head back down in astonishment, she stared at the roof of the cave. "Weren't you listening B? I think the whole bloody countryside knows that I liked what you did?" Ginger's gaze once more met Brigitte's as she nibbled at her breast smiling wickedly. "Would my mistress like me to do it again?" Letting out another chest full of air Ginger confessed, "I'd love that B but, I don't think I have it in me tonight. I mean,, that…" Smiling wildly as her hand twirled a piece of her own red locks, "…that was pretty fucking amazing B." With the unexpected confession B quickly placed another deep kiss on Ginger's lips. She then laid back down neatly tucking herself next to her lover. She enjoyed hearing her lover's heartbeat race and almost as much, she liked to hear it slow down; which to her meant they would now share a very quiet intimate moment. Just the two of them as love and admiration flowed over them like two lovers in the night.

Nearly dozing off completely, Ginger patted the emptiness on her left side and said, "Leah come, it's time to sleep." Without delay, Leah jumped up and crawled up to Ginger and snuggled against her warm body. Ginger waited for Leah to settle before she wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer. "I want both my pets with me tonight." She sensually placed a kiss on each forehead of the girls before she pronounced, "Good night my pets, my loves." It wasn't long perhaps a breath or two before all three quickly fell asleep.

….

THE NEXT MORNING

Ginger uncharacteristically is the last to wake. Slowly stirring from her restful night's sleep she discovers that both her pets up and about already. Brigitte is making breakfast while Leah was making a shirt to replace the one she cut off of Brigitte. Ginger lazily falls back to the bed of furs. She inhales deeply taking in both Brigitte's and Leah's scent. She reaches where they both were lying with her only a few hours earlier. She flops her head over to stare at the two girls and ponders, _'I could call them back. They would come. They have to come if I call them.'_ She propped her head up on her elbow thinking, _'No, you can't do that. Look how busy they are working while you are still milling around in bed.' _She closed her eyes and envisioned her pet's warm soft sensual skin pressing against her. Her eyes shot open as she felt a hunger grow inside her. Internally arguing with herself she professed, '_But they smell and feel soooo good Ginge.'_ Feeling intoxicated her eyes rolled back into her head. '_They would come if you only asked_.' The thought and desire was becoming too much. '_Ginge snap out of it! Get up you lazy butt, you have a pack to lead now. No more lying around in bed all day._' Raising herself up to her feet she muttered, "Fine! I'll get up but only for them."

Stretching her stiff but relaxed limbs, Ginger grinned as her sister caught her attention. She stalked over to Brigitte and pressed her nude body to her sister's and whispered, "Um, smells good pet." Ginger buried her face into the back of Brigitte's neck making Brigitte wonder if she was talking about breakfast or herself. Regardless it brought a warm smile to her face. Very charmed by either idea Brigitte said, "Thank you mistress." Breakfast will be done in a couple of minutes. I was just about to wake you." Leaning her head back, she offers up her throat to her alpha. Ginger beamed and enthusiastically nibbled on her neck while fondling her hardened nipples between her fingertips. Ginger purred, "Beg me to take you right now." With a breathless reply Brigitte said, "We have to eat, my love." Grabbing the back of Ginger's neck pulling it hard towards her. Ginger answered, "I'll have my breakfast right here between my dripping wet fingers B." Brigitte slowed her passion and said, "That won't be enough for all three of us." Trying to clear her head from most the inappropriate thoughts so early in the morning, Ginger whispered, "So are you going to be the pack cook my dear?"

Brigitte chuckled while enjoying the sensation Ginger was making on her chest. She answered, "No, I will pass that on once the pack is larger." She turned to face her leader also trying to break the sexual tension growing between them as she continued, finding herself purring her last statement, "But I will always be your cook mistress. I will be whatever you want me to be." Ginger's cheshire grin exploded ten fold on her face as she stroked Brigitte's bare back a few times before she wandered over to Leah who was sitting by the fire. Stealing a berry from B's table, she popped it in her mouth as she stood towering over Leah who barely moved since she arrived. Ginger studied the young woman as she diligently worked. She could tell from her scent that she was afraid to move a muscle but carefully studied Ginger's body movements as well. Ginger shot a mischievous look at her sister who returned a "_behave_" look back at her. Brigitte knew Ginger had awakened in an aroused and ornery state that morning. She prayed, _'Please don't scare her away Ginge.'_ The alpha female rolled her eyes at her worried sister and slowly leaned over the backside of the near petrified warrior. She gently brushed her hair off the back of her neck and placed a soft wet kiss on her skin. Remaining close to her neck she whispered in a sultry tone, "Good morning pet, I see you went straight to work. Thank you."

Shell shocked Leah caught her breath in her throat and nodded, "You'reee…um…welcome mistress." Leah's posture immediately relaxed as she felt Ginger's warm approving smile encompass her. "To be honest, I still feel the cold so I do have extra incentive to make this rather quickly." Ginger laughed out loud and affectionately petted Leah's hair. "It won't be long my pet until you are as one of us; Family." Brigitte was impressed by Ginger's calm demeanor considering the mood she knew she was in. She delayed breakfast as long as she could; giving the two some non-stressful quality time together they hadn't been able to share before.

It warmed Brigitte's soul to see the two of them together smiling, talking and finally touching. Touching and caressing was a huge part of their lives. So many emotions could be conveyed through a silent touch. It had ached Brigitte's soul that Leah couldn't feel Ginger's dedication and devotion through her touch. That was all changing now as Ginger rested her hand on Leah's knee balancing her self while they talked. Brigitte joyfully felt, _'It's really all coming together now. We are going to be a real family. A family Ginge and I always wanted to have together.'_

When she could no longer delay, Brigitte called out to them, "Breakfast is ready, _my family_!" Both huntresses shot a confused look at each other but as their bellies growled, neither were going to wait a second more as they playfully raced to see who would reach the dinning area first.

A few moments later, Ginger looked up realizing that Brigitte had barely touched her breakfast and asked, "B, aren't you going to enjoy this wonderful meal with us?" She smiled at the two hungry women sitting side by side and replied, "I already am."

**AN:again, having a beta kicks fucking ass.**


	5. staking a claim interlude

**AN:just in case I or you forgot... I own nothing! this is me playing with other people's toys.**

They make quick work of breakfast and Ginger goes over both of their fresh branding marks, to ensure they are healing properly. She smiles as Brigitte's wounds are healing faster and cleaner then Leah's, but both are healing fine and without infection so far.

Ginger sends Leah back to work, then has Brigitte help her with her bath, a very slow sensual bath. Ginger purrs, "I can get used to this B, very used to this."

Brigitte smiles and whispers, "No mistress, you shall get used to BOTH me AND Leah attending you at EVERY bath. You are the alpha and I promise to see you pampered in every way I can."

Ginger then slowly washes Brigitte, makes sure to get Brigitte as clean as possible, but not getting her off.

They return to the bed and Ginger starts planning out how she wants her pack to grow. "All female for now B, I don't want some jumped up boy thinking he can take my spot just cause he has a cock. but we are going to need at least 3 more as soon as possible, we are wicked one on one... but we just don't have the numbers we will need, this is a war zone. and I am NOT losing this fucker cause we didn't take in enough numbers, but we can't grow too fast and retain control. FUCK! oh well, we will have to put any new bitches firmly in their place, at our feet."

Brigitte smirks, "That... that sounds amusing mistress, amusing indeed. We will likely need to stock up on more medical supplies though mistress, I failed to take this into account when judging our supplies."

Ginger growls, "How much will that set us back pet?"

Brigitte, "A bit mistress but I will enever to make it up to you."

Ginger smirks "Really pet? What if I want to punish you? "

Brigitte looks Ginger dead in the eye, "I am yours to to do with as you wish Ginger, my body, my mind, my heart and my very fucking SOUL is yours to do with as you wish. I am your dog, your bitch, your sister fucking toy. So in short mistress, if you want to do ANYTHING to me, then I beg you to do so, and let me bring you pleasure in what ever way I can."

Ginger smiles widely and pets Brigitte on the head. "And your such a good toy B. Now be a good dog and roll on your back bitch."

Brigitte smiles and rolls on her back, spreading her legs and puting her hands in a beging pose. Ginger smiles at this display, and how slick her sister is as she plunges 2 fingers into her sex, only stoping at her maidenhead. Brigitte moans and whimpers, then whispers, "Will my mistress take me fully now?" Ginger shakes her head and brings her fingers to her mouth licking them clean.

Ginger smiles "Sorry B, but I am saving the fun stuff for later. Now give your mistress a kiss and off to work you go." Brigitte leans up and kisses Ginger softly, then rolls over and goes to help Leah in creating clothes for them to wear when they have visitors. Leah begins thinking of ways to make armor for their more vulnerable human forms.

**3 hours later:**

Ginger wakes from a short nap and finishs designing what she hopes will function as armor for their human forms and decides to go check on her pets. She finds Leah and Brigitte hard at work and walks over and whispers "finish up pets, as once you are done the fun begins"

**AN:ok any constructive critism or point are welcome, and sorry about the dely i have had most of this done for forever, but just wasn't sure how to finish it, (and yes it was always ment as a cliffy)**


	6. staking a claim part 2

**AN: Just in case I or you forgot... I own nothing! This is me playing with other people's toys. This one is dedicated to the beautiful Alluring Words my new beta who went back over my earlier chapters and has massively improved them, check them out**

**Chapter 6**

Leah and Brigitte both rush to finish, but are careful to do a good job, they dare not risk angering Ginger, not when such a great reward is so very close. Brigitte then crawls over to the bed she shares with Ginger and lays on her back spread legged, totally bare and vulnerable, while Ginger tells Leah "Head back into the baths and don't you dare come back or try and look until you are called for...this is between me and B. Your turn comes when B is ready, but don't worry we will make it more then worth the wait."

Leah nods and takes her leave, heading deep into the cave, out of sight before she strips and drops to her knee, listening for the sounds of her mistress being taken and getting wet at just the thought that it will soon be her turn to be claimed.

Ginger walks over, her cruel smirk at odds with the tender love in her eyes. She growls in approval of her sister...her mate's complete surrender to her. She lays down on top of Brigitte, taking her hands and pinning her down, placing her knees inside Brigitte's and biting down softly on Brigitte's neck, feeling the blood run underneath as Brigitte arcs up into Ginger, excited that Ginger would finally claim her. Ginger then releases and whispers in Brigitte's ear, "In a moment I am going to take my fingers and make a woman out of you. Then I'm going to strap my toy on and fuck you like the good little bitch you are B. But first, you are going to tell me how much you want this. I want to hear you beg, B."

Brigitte smiles and whispers "God, I want you so bad mistress. Take me, break me, make me yours forever mistress. Claim what has been yours all along. Good God Ginger, I am here pinned down under you; utterly at your mercy. Fucking ravage me, use me as you will. I am yours body, mind, heart, soul, everything I have ever been, everything I am," she pauses and nearly growls, "Everything I will ever be belongs to you and no one else mistress." Seeing the instant arousal of her lover's words B continues, "Come on Ginger FUCK me, make LOVE to me, so long as you are in me and claim me I don't care what you do to me!"

Ginger growls and slams two of her claw-like fingers all the way into Brigitte in one hard, swift strike ripping through her cherry like tissue paper. Ginger pauses for a few moments, before settling into a torturously slow pace instinctively knowing just where and how hard she needs to touch to cause Brigitte the maximum amount of pleasure...and the maximum amount of pain. Brigitte whimpers softly once it becomes clear that Ginger is not going to increase her pace.

Ginger leans down and whispers soft yet firmly, like steel wrapped in velvet, "Don't worry B, I'll let you cum in time... but don't you dare cum without permission pet. You claim you belong to me? Then Prove it!" Brigitte just whimpers some more, her mind consumed with passion, her only thoughts on the pounding in her clit and the voice of her goddess in her ear. She moans pathetically when Ginger begins to lick, kiss and suck on her neck, every touch going straight to her clit and driving her wild; but she doesn't dare move. She doesn't have permission. With each kiss the following nip becomes a little harder, the dragging of teeth a little longer, until both sides of her neck become a rosy red. B revels in the mix of pain and pleasure, until Ginger suddenly pulls back. Brigitte instantly thinks Ginger is going to stop, and panics whimpering pitifully. B then moans pathetically "Mistress." Panic crosses B's face. 'This can't be it?' she thinks. Ginger rolls her eyes seductively over B's breast. Just staring at them causes B's back to arch and squirm under her. She pleads with begging eyes. Ginger again starts to move her body and fingers further away from her lover. Ginger revels in B's panic stricken eyes and quickly plunges back into her deeply. Biting and sucking on her breast and nipples. B starts to beg shamelessly, "Mistress may I cum? Please mistress, your pet is begging you to have mercy on me and let me cum. Please mistress your slut wants to cum for you so badly, please grant me the honor of cumming for you Ginger."

Ginger smiles wickedly and whispers in Brigitte's ear, "Look me in the eyes and cum for me my pet. Cum hard and drench my fingers my little slut, my little toy."

Brigitte does as she is told and locks eyes with her goddess as she cums hard, her pussy clamping down hard on Gingers claws soaking them in her juices as she pants, "Thank you mistress. Has your toy pleased you?"

Ginger grins and says "Oh yes, but we are far fun done pet", she pulls her fingers out completely and brings them to Brigitte's face and growls, "You got my fingers dirty, suck them clean B." B latches onto them like her life depended on it and sucked like a vacuum. Praying that once clean, her mistress would put them back inside her unworthy pussy, or even better if she proved her skills, she would be allowed the taste of her mistresses beautiful twat. Ginger smiles at her sister's eager obedience. Once her fingers are clean Ginger says "Ok you can stop. Now lay back down, flat on your back." Once Brigitte obeys, Ginger leans down and begins licking at Brigitte's pussy; lapping at it like a dog licks up water. Wanting to tease her sister, to make her beg for it and it takes a full 10 minutes but B does.

Brigitte pants, "Mistress please, please stop teasing me! I can't take it, m-mistress, fuck! Ginger please have mercy!" Ginger grins before sucking down onto B's clit hard sending her over the edge, she laps at the juices that flow from Brigitte. Ginger then prowls up B's body like a panther before she kisses B deeply taking utter control of her mouth. Before pulling back and nuzzling Brigitte's neck and whispers softly, lovingly into her ear, "Now it is time for you to put my harness on me, so I can fuck you nice and proper B. You want that don't you? You want your mistress to fuck you don't you?"

Brigitte moans while she pants and nods her head, not having enough control to dare to try and talk. As soon as Ginger rolls off of her body, she reaches for the leather harness and puts it on Ginger. Then she begins sucking the wooden cock that would soon be inside her. Desperately craving her mistress inside her again, she looks up at Ginger with eyes full of love and devotion for her sister, her lover, her alpha, her goddess. Ginger revels in the silent look of devotion and love in her sister's eyes; the surrender and joy that radiated from her. This continues for several minutes before Ginger puts her hand on the back of Brigitte's head and has her take the whole dildo down her throat before releasing her and growling, "On your hands and knees B, I am going to show you how a bitch should be fucked."

"Yes mistress" B panting for breath.

Ginger places her strap on into her sisters core and whispers in her ear, "This is going to hurt B, but know that I love you and feel free to cry out." As an devilish smirk crossed her face, Ginger added, "Cuz you know I like it when you do."

B whispers back "I love you more mistress, I am ready for you to claim me"

Ginger thrusts her hips forward and in one stroke buries half the strap on deep inside her as B loudly yelps out, "Oh God Ginger!" Before continuing Ginger with her hands firmly on her sister's hips, whispers, "It's ok pet, I love you" over and over. Once B has recovered from the initial shock of being penetrated by something other than her sister's wanting fingers, she thrust back slightly, impaling herself deeper on her mistress's wooden cock. Ginger rousingly smiles and begins to slowly pick up the pace until she is fucking her sister senseless. Brigitte moans like a whore as she is taken, and Ginger blatantly growls in pleasure.

Slamming against her sister Ginger asks, "Do you like that B? Do you like it when your sister fucks you? Are you going to beg your mistress to let you cum?" Placing a stinging red smack on her ass Ginger loudly professed, "I want the whole damn world to hear you scream as you cum B! I want to hear you scream my name as your tight little peach pulsates and clenches around my hard wooden girl cock."

Brigitte abandons all thought of dignity and surrenders her soul to Ginger. "Fuck me sis! Please God fuck me! Fuck my little cum dumpster with your wonderful girl cock my goddess. Let your lowly slave show you how good you make her feel." Ginger admittedly complies and thrust forward harder making Brigitte howl loudly in between pounding thrust, "Oh God Ginge! Don't stop fucking me Ginge! Fuck me!" In a lustful yelp B screams, "I'm cumming Ginger! I'm cumming so fucking hard!" Her octave drops to a lustful growl as she loudly finishes her earth shaking orgasm, "I want everyone to know _that Ginger is making me cum_…right now very hard…UGH!" With that B nearly drops to her shoulders from the intense flush of emotions and erotic proclamations. 

With B's new lop sided posture this leaves her ass enticingly in the air for Ginger to rub, kiss and suck on. It doesn't take long for the new sensations of B's naked ass to awake her desire for more of Ginger's love rod.

Brigitte leisurely rises back up to her hands and shoves her wet pussy back into the unexpected lover; begging for more. Ginger winces as her focus was intently on B's ass when she realizes the burning request. Yearning to continue as her own lustful desire has not been filled she thinks, _'The beast in her is already stronger than I thought.' _Ginger growls in approval as she again clinches her hands around B's sublime waist and pounds away. Thoughts and emotions fill her very being knowing that B is turning more and more everyday. Focusing on how they will no longer have to hide their feelings for each other. How B was more than willing to please her every desire for the rest of their lives. How she will be ruler and leader of all packs to come. Ginger's mind becomes as stimulated with thoughts as her body becomes as she fucks her little bitch ever so perfectly. Concentration solely back to Brigitte's sweet body and pitches and tones of delight Ginger is nearly pushed off the edge. She commands, nearly screaming, "Fuck B, cum with me! Cum with your mistress pet!" As if on command, Brigitte again releases her moans and screams of vibrating orgasm which sends Ginger into a sweet hard satisfying orgasm herself. They both cum at the same time, hard; feeling like every nerve is being stimulated at once. Wrapping up her intense muscle spasm Ginger whispers in Brigitte's ear, "I love you B. I love you so very much it hurts at times."

Brigitte whispers, "Love you more Ginger, always have, always will."

Brigitte whimpers and whines as her goddess removals her beautiful girl-cock from her soaking wet pussy. Feeling devastated at the loss before she feels her mistress pressing against her back door. Ginger growls "Relax that ass of yours B. It is mine. And I am not done with you yet." Brigitte does as she is told and begins to rock back slightly; desperate to have her mistress inside her once again, even if it is in her ass. Ginger slowly and carefully pushes her soaking wet from B's pussy juices strap on into her sister's asshole. Brigitte lets out another yelp but to Ginger, it sounded more pleasurable than the surprised outcry from her first entrance of her snatch. Ginger encouraged by the pleasing moan slowly begins to move in and out of her until she gains her rhythm. She fucks her with slow short strokes, letting Brigitte get used to the impalement of her backdoor. Once she does, Ginger picks up the pace slamming into her sisters ass with breath taking force as they both pant and moan. Brigitte shudders and struggles to stay on her hands and knees trying not to collapse into a heap as the thought of disappointing her sister make that possibility unthinkable. Ginger spots this and reaches for B's hair making her back and neck arch upwards towards her.

Ginger dominantly growls "Good girl, now take it like a slut B. Take it like _my slut_!." Ginger follows this by smacking B's ass as she fucks it leaving red hand prints on every strike until B loses control and cums as she collapses utterly spent. Ginger gently glides B's weakened body to the ground as she slowly withdrawls herself from B's ass. Staring down at the heavily panting girl, Ginger tenderly whips a strand of chestnut hair from her sweaty face and says, "Fuck B, that was incredible. You were incredible. You took that better than I ever thought possible. I knew there was a reason I loved you so fucking much." Helpless, all B could do was smile back at her mistress. Ginger laid next to Brigitte until their breaths became as one in a calming sea of love. Ginger again smiled devotedly into B's face, "You are mine now. Truly mine now B. I love you Brigitte!" The younger sister took Ginger's hand into hers and repeated her words, "I am truly yours Ginger and will never belong to another as long as I live. Together Forever." The both leaned in for a very long wet loving kiss that sealed their bond for all eternity. Nothing would ever break this bond, and God have pity for the soul who dares to try to interfere with it.

About a half hour of petting, announcements of love and devotion Ginger stood up and picked up her Brigitte and carefully and carried her bondmate to their bed of furs before calling out to Leah. Ginger hummed, "Leah, come on out pet. It is time for bed." Leah quickly rushes from her place by the pool not bothering to get dressed and presents herself to Ginger with bowed head. She instructs her to bed down for the night and assume her position at their feet. Looking back at her exhausted lover Ginger smiles and gently pulls up their heavy fur blanket and covers both herself and B as B pushes closer to her seeking warmth of her hot body. Content with the evening's events Ginger whispers, "Goodnight dears" before following them into slumber.


	7. Turning Leah

AN: Just in case I or you forgot... I own nothing! This is me playing with other people's toys. This one goes to Rainea91

**For the Love of My Sister**

**Chapter 7**

NEXT MORNING

After an exhausting yet incredibly satisfying evening claiming her for so long denied lover, Ginger slowly began to stir. Her eyes had only fluttered a bit when she felt warm flesh pressed against her chest. With glazy eyes she took in a deep breath of air filling her every being with her sister's scent. The smell was intoxicating. Ginger slowly released the large breath onto her sister's shoulder blade which allowed her to smell her sister a little more. As it was not only her own breath that she was smelling, but that of her sister's sex that also tainted her mouth. A large grin smeared itself over Ginger's face as flashes of the night before came to light.

Ginger closed her eyes and relived every moment she could readily replay in her mind. The back of her throat hummed gleefully as she recalled, every kiss, touch and pleasure the two of them shared last night. Absentmindedly of the sleeping girl in her arms Ginger buried her face into the back of the beautiful chestnut hair causing her to stir a bit. But to Ginger's pleasant surprise, the younger sister nuzzled closer to her still while releasing a small whimper of her own. She was enjoying her sister's touch as much as she was.

Ginger wanted to so badly start kissing Brigitte all over but decided she needed as much rest as she could get after the night of passionate, yet vigorous love making they had last night. Trying to distract herself Ginger lifted her head slightly to see Leah laying comfortably at their feet. Another large smile breached Ginger's face. She felt, _'This is a great way to wake up….but unfortunately now I have to actually get UP.'_ Letting her head fall carelessly back to the furs she ran a gentle finger down B's side. _'You know what? Fuck that! I'm fucking comfy and things can wait till later.' _

The determined red head placed a loving kiss on her lover's shoulder as if to say goodnight when the lovely brunette turned over to face her older sister. She sighed deeply blinking her eyes for only a second before she squirmed her way into Ginger's chest; wrapping her legs tightly amongst her sisters. Her left arm snaked around Ginger's right pulling her closer, while her right hand found its way between her protector's inner thighs. As sudden as she had awaken, the young brunette fell back asleep, very much embraced by her eternal lover.

The smaller body caused another large smile from Ginger, as she used her hands to pull the priceless lover closer still. Extremely content in her surroundings she fell back to sleep as her rising and falling chest rhythm sync with the already sleeping sister.

By the time Ginger decides to get up both Leah and Brigitte are up and preparing for the day. Leah is bringing back a pale of water for B to accompany the almost ready breakfast. "You know, we don't always have to drink just water." A surprised expression covers B's face. "I can get some tea leaves from the village and we can have tea. Like what we had while you were injured at Simba's hut." B answered happily, "Oh that would be nice. Ging hates drinking plain water all the time."

Ginger tosses a few more logs onto the fire, "God B! That smells great. What are you making?" Proudly B answers, "Smoked meat with a wild cranberry sauce." Surprised the red head asks, "Cranberry? I didn't know you knew how to …." B finished her sentence for her. "Leah showed me. It seems she is going to be much more useful than we originally anticipated." Ginger stands and slinks her way over to the barely covered Leah. Lustful eyes meet chocolate before a hand reaches out and grabs a handful of Leah's tender ass. In a growl that could have been a purr Ginger exclaims, "I will have to see to it that my pet is well compensated for her good deeds." Confused for a moment by the white man's word _'compensation'_, Leah looks to B for clarification. Laughing at the slightly lost in translation B utters, "She, I mean _we _are going to fuck the shit out of you." More than happy with the paraphrase, Leah licks her lips, "I can't wait."

After the trio had eaten a delicious meal they clean up newly appointed kitchen area. Leah is outside the cave throwing out the last of the dirty dish water. Ginger is feeling spunky this morning and ensues in a game of tag with her younger sister. "You're it!" The younger sister giggles before attempting to hide behind a makeshift table in the kitchen area. Trying to reach her sister Ginger calls out, "You think that little table is going to keep you safe from big bad me?" B squeals in both delight and a tinge of fear. She knows she's not as fast or strong as her sibling, but cunning and stealth are her greatest assets. B watches and studies her sister's movements around the table. She's waiting for just the right moment to bolt to her next appointed place of hiding.

Within a heartbeat she bolts away from the table only to find herself in the loving arms of her sister being brought down to the ground. Ginger's leg accidently brushes against B's inner lips causing her to whimper and wince in pain. Ginger is quick to ask, "Are you ok?" Caressing her younger sister's hair, "Was that too much last night? Did I hurt you?" Returning the loving smile and concern Brigitte answers, "No, not at all my love. It's just going to take some time to…heal." Understanding completely Ginger shifts her body weight to ensure her leg is safely away from causing B anymore pain accidently or otherwise. In her own way of apologizing Ginger slowly strokes the bridge of B's nose with her middle finger. "I love you, you know." Loving every second of the attention B repeats. "I love you too Ging."

Ginger then gets up and pulls Brigitte up with her and says "come on you two, lets go get clean down by the river"

Ginger and B plunge into the freezing water with no affects but since Leah had only been bitten last night she has opt to sit this morning's bath in the cold river out and figured she would take a dip in the spring once they returned to their cave.

Ginger grabs at Leah's feet pretending to drag her into the icy water when B catches an unusual scent in the air. She wades to the other side of the narrow river attempting to get a better whiff of the very faint smell as Ginger and Leah's playful screams become louder. B twist her head instinctually sensing someone was watching her but even with her keen enhanced eye site she can see nothing up river. Up wind seems to be where the very faint almost human like smell omits. B hones her hearing and sense of smell 10 fold trying to figure out the smells source when another loud scream comes behind her. It is impossible to focus with those two playing so loudly so close behind her.

B dismisses the odor as she heads back to her pack. She figures whatever that faint human smell with a trace of something sickly sweet was must have traveled far on the wind as she couldn't pick up any scent of it ever touching the ground. Besides, it wasn't strong enough to even track, still it worried her. She could feel her innerwolf puting its back up.

Reaching the two loud women, B boasts, "That isn't how you get her into the water." With piqued curiosity the two watch and silently ask B to explain her comment. Dipping below the freezing water she surfaces right between Leah's legs that are hanging over the rivers' side. It felt like she was moving in slow motion as she broke the water's edge. With a wicked smile that would rival one of Ginger's typical smirks she raised herself out of the water and began to slowly kiss the inside of Leah's legs; allowing the dripping wet water to wash over her skin. Leah falls back on her arms allowing B full access until the cold water or her desire could no longer be withstand. "Oh great spirits!" Leah moaned followed by Ginger's quick, "Wicked B"

Sliding her hand slowly up and down her thigh B backed away down into the water's current. She licked her lips and motioned the girl towards her with a single digit. To Ginger's surprise, Leah's ass rose off the rock and was about to slide into the water with her mistress when she stopped her. "B! She'll freeze to death." Shaken from her own lustful desire Brigitte repeated as she now chewed on her digit that was only a second ago acting as a sexual lure, "I was just showing you how to get her in the water." Leah looked thankfully to Ginger for stopping her but informed her, "I wanted to go in." Understandably Ginger added, "Hell, me too!"

Staring into the rushing waters below them Ginger absentmindly asks, "Anyone want something other than venison tonight?" In unison B and Leah answer, "Yeahhhh!" With a hop Ginger was down in the knee high water hovering her hands just above the water. B chuckles before she asks, "Don't you need a pole or something Ging? I don't believe you can just pull one out of the water at least not without a net."

Ginger slowly raised a finger to her lips to silence her sister, "Just give me a second." Brigitte glances over to Leah who is curiously watching her silly looking mistress in the water. She lips, "Have you ever heard such a thing?" Honestly believing that Ginger could do anything she put her mind to Leah shakes her head no conveying she had never heard of someone catching a fish without a spear or net.

The two pairs of eyes return to their great mistress in the current when suddenly her hands that were hovering just above the waters' surface plunge quietly into the stream. With a single fluent motion Ginger pulls up a large rainbow trout and tosses it at the two younger women. It flops wildly upon the rock where the two girls were sitting just a moment before. They were ripped from the silent moment whipping away water and slim that the new occupant brought with it. After a few laughs and disgusted looks they return their gaze to Ginger who is now standing facing them with her hands on her hips. "So B, think you can cook that?" Whipping the last bit of slim from her cheek B growls, "I think I can handle it." Leah smiles at the two and thinks, "What beautiful monsters they are in deed."

Ginger catches three more fish in a similar manner before she turns to B and says, "Aw, look. I've gone and gotten you all slimy." She adds including Leah, "Both of you!" Moving to the river's edge Ginger reaches out and gently grabs at B's legs pulling her towards her. "Now, how did you say to lure a beautiful girl into the water?" Smug about her previous playful act B blushes slightly before shifting one leg allowing Ginger access to thigh. B candidly bears a coy look as her sister slowly pulls her into the freezing water; kissing her body as it slowly slides under her.

Placing an adoring kiss upon her lips Ginger realizes that she misses Leah's touch as well. Glancing back and forth between Leah and B Ginger announces, "I think after your bath B, it's time to finally turn our beloved sister once and for all. I want her to feel how invigorating the cold water feels." Watching a wicked smile brighten B's face she continues, "As well as a few other pleasures.", placing a deep kiss on to her sister who is wrapped in her arms. They two move to deeper water where Ginger begins to rub her skin in her endeavor to bathe her sister. It was a good thing B was usually in charge of bathing as surely Ginger's wash down felt more like an aggressive foreplay; not that B was complaining one bit.

**Biting of Leah**

After the brunette's skin was efficiently pawed over Ginger licked her lips and glanced over to Leah. "Well? How about it my pet?" A fully aroused B incorporated her personal request, "Will you become one with us, sister?"

"I know over here." Ginger points to a large flat rock jettisoning from the water's edge. "Yeah it'll be perfect."

Ginger is the first to exit the water and offers her hand to Leah. Pulling her to her feet she presses against her water soaked skin but much to her surprise, Ginger's skin is warm and doesn't reflect the near freezing water she just emerged from. By the water's rushing current Leah takes a seat. Circling her Ginger moves behind her as she leads B in front of the Indian and motions B to straddle Leah.

Ginger sits in her lap, fixating her piercing green eyes into Leah's chocolate ones. Not breaking face, Ginger reaches up to Leah's collared top and rips it open barely showing her shoulder. She repeats the same motion on the other side. With a long dragging kiss up Leah's neck Ginger pulls at the garment until both shoulders are exposed to the sunlight cascading down around them. Ginger can not think of a better time of day to convert her newest pack member; her newest sister. Leah moans loudly in pleasure as Ginger begins licking each spot of her intended turning.

Brigitte moves to Ginger's side watching with great interest. Seeing Leah's exposed skin has stirred her in a way she had not anticipated. She couldn't be for sure if it was curiosity, lust or the beast within her. All she knew is she couldn't wait to taste her beauty both in and out. As her older sister carefully cleaned Leah's skin Brigitte couldn't help lap her own tongue if she were doing the task herself. The act did not escape Leah's notice as she released another deep throated grown of ecstasy. She was more than ready to be taken by her two beautiful shewolves. She had wanted them to take her the first night she meet them despite the fear she felt lying tied up on their floor so long ago.

Ginger tongue moved slower as she carefully lapped at the skin beneath her tongue. She wanted to make sure no trace of infection would occur during Leah's transition. 'Especially this particular human' Ginger thought as she over exaggerated her last stroke of the soft brown skin. Animalistically Ginger's eyes transformed from the round pupils Leah was used to seeing into a silted pair of green glowing eyes. The sudden transformation caught the dark hair girl's breath as she watched Ginger rise from her lap.

Leah started to shake uncontrollably as she watched Ginger rise allowing her sister to yearningly take her place in the lap. Being the lighter of the two Brigitte lowers herself completely onto Leah's lap. Provocatively licking her chops, the younger sister straddles the trembling warrior. She leans in and in a soft purr she reassures the girl, "It's going to be ok pet." Inhaling deeply so that their chest presses against each other as B nuzzles softly, "Ging and I are going to take very good care of you." As the last of her words left her lips, her teeth take hold of Leah's earlobe and give it a solid tug dragging her teeth seductively across it. All fear escapes her and is replaced by desire that now encompassed the warrior causing her to quiver.

Ginger suggestively pushes against B's bare back reaching up, grabs a fist full of B's hair and plants a hot wet smoldering kiss on her right in front of Leah. Instantly arousing her to a higher level Leah lets out a gasp of building desire. "Ugh!" Ginger's focus quickly turns back to Leah as B tries to catch her breath from the sudden lustful kiss.

Leah was so enamored by B's words and the kiss that she was taken when all of the sudden she felt Ginger's bare chest press against her from behind. Ginger pulled at B's legs bringing her even closer to herself and Leah. There wasn't as much as a ray of light between the three of them. Seeing the lust in B's eyes, Leah is beginning to feel more like she was going to be dinner instead of the appetizer. Ginger enjoying herself immensely sensually brushed away the long raven hair that covered Leah's neck and shoulders. The red haired beauty lifted her ass off the cold stone and leaned over and gave her sister another long lustful kiss. The kiss was right next to Leah's ear and she could hear every sound of fluids mixing and tongues colliding. She took in a shuttering breath desiring to be part of the sensual play between the sisters.

Ginger reached out with her hand and gently guided Leah's chin to meet her gaze. With a look of all seriousness Ginger asked Leah, "Are you sure about this?" She asks honestly. "There is no turning back after this."

Leah gathers her growing passion and exclaims, "I would rather be dead than live a single day without serving my mistresses." With a confident nod, Ginger informs the Native Indian, "Than so shall it be. You shall become mine." Brigitte's teeth are the first to find their way to Leah's exposed flesh. Ginger can't help to think, _'A little anxious are we?'_ Letting go of the raven's head she also plants her teeth firmly upon Leah's collar bone on the opposite side to Brigitte. Without further delay the two wolves plunge their fangs deep into Leah's silky flesh causing her to scream in exuberant pain. Beyond the throbbing at either side of her neck Leah can't help to think, _'Now I am to become a beautiful monster.'_

Small trails of red blood stream down from the mistress' mouths. Feeling satisfied in the exchange of fluids was enough, Ginger delicately removes her red soaked teeth from Leah's skin. It takes an elbow from Ginger to get the chestnut woman to let go of her grip. "You're not a vampire B. You don't need to drain her." A slight blush appears on B's face as she gingerly releases her own grip of the young woman's flesh. Brigitte is taken by how much she is savoring every drop of her newest pack member; her newest family member.

Leah's head thrust to the blue sky above as she now feels each of her mistresses hypnotically lapping up the excess blood and cleaning her wounds. It is both painful yet rejuvenating. Ginger once again takes a kneeling position in front of Leah admiring their handy work. Brigitte tenderly strokes the newly cleaned wound and explains, "We were careful not to do any permanent damage beyond the scar that will forever mark you as ours." Brigitte's smile grows wider as her sentence continues until she was outright smirking with pride.

Taking the queue from her sister, Ginger leans over Brigitte and seductively whispers in Leah's ear, "Your mine now bitch; no turning back, no second guessing. You belong to me for the rest of your life." As she speaks Leah can feel Ginger's hand slide up her skirt against her fleshy thighs. She whimpers as Brigitte spies Ginger's thumb caressing the delicious skin between her own legs. B releases a deep growl unbeknownst to herself but clearly heard by the others. Ginger's breathe hovers tantalizing over Leah's soft ear lobe as she continues to stroke at Leah's inner thigh. It isn't until Leah and B are lost in their desire that Ginger slowly withdrawals her hand and whispers, "That is all for now my pet. My sister."

Pressing her hard nipples against Leah's, the chestnut woman whispers in her other ear, "Welcome to our family sister". Feeling the soft nuzzle of her new sister in the crook of her neck brings a warm smile upon Leah's lips. "It is good to be home." Ginger takes a moment to process her inner thoughts. _'I think I rather enjoyed that very much.' _Looking back at her younger sister who is snuggling close to Leah, '_I think she liked it a lot too.'_ Chuckling to herself, _'Almost too much. And here I thought she'd be grossed out by the idea of biting another. I'm glad I was mistaken about that.'_

**Back in the cave** B shows Leah how to properly smoke the fish Ginger caught; leaving one out for tonight's meal. B had been the cook for Ginger for as long as she could remember. Being the daughter of a trapper also helped a bit. Ginger watched like a hawk in the sky at the two women she adored work. Walking to the table, Ginger dipped her finger into the ready cranberry sauce and licked it off very suggestively to her bitches, "Anything I can do to help?" B answers, no as Leah strolls pass her, earning her a nice swat on the ass. To Leah's astonishment it stung but the warmth Ginger's hand print left made her feel giggly inside as she turned and smiled at her mistresses' playful touch.

Scratching her head as why they would return to that damnation place B asked, "What do you think we will find?" Ginger explained, "I don't know if we'll find anything. The whole place was surrounded in wood. But I'm not about to turn my back on any possible resources we might be able to retrieve. Plus I'm really hoping at least one bottle of that Canadian Whisky made it out alive." Ginger had a flash back: even as she was falling under the beast's spell, she remembered very vividly the husky liquor B touched her lips with. It brought a smile to her even now. A perverse thought draped its way across the red head's mind. 'God would I love to lick that off B's body right about now.' Sensing the ill thought B touched Ginger's face, "Something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Knowing that she had been caught in a seductive trance, Ginger's cheeks turned a little rosy and said, "Maybe later. We have to prepare for tomorrow."

Ginger then shakes her head at turns to Leah and says "Follow me." Ginger heads deeper into the cave, Leah follows causiously. She is wise enough to take great care around Ginger, Brigitte would punish her for mistakes... but Leah has a dark suspision that Ginger would torture her for fun. Leah could not wait until her turning, she wouldn't be safe with her monsters till she joined them fully. Brigitte watchs Leah and Ginger leave before heading to the mouth of the cave to give her sister maxium privicy, Ginger would tell her later if it was anything she needed to worry about. Once Leah and Ginger reach the back wall and the spring Ginger quickly turns and pins Leah to the wall with her elbow at her throat. Leah looks into Ginger's eyes and stands shock still, knowing that any attempt to free herself would only make things much worse. Ginger smirks wickedly and leans in to whisper to Leah, "Your going to be good for me, aren't you my dear?"

Leah whispers "Yes mistress." her voice shaking slightly as she racks her brain as to what could cause Ginger to be upset with her.

Ginger licks Leah's ear then whispers, "Brigitte needs to recover from last night, so it will be two nights before you get broken in properly. Now if I hear you complain to her or try and push her to move up the date... I will be most upset, and we don't want that now do we?"

Leah whispers, "Never mistress."

Ginger smiles and grinds her body into Leah, and continues "Good, oh and pet? I sware you won't be able to walk straight when we are done with you so make sure to work ahead to make up for your down time."

Leah "Of course mistress, I wouldn't dream of slacking off."

Ginger pets Leah's hair softly, "No you wouldn't would you?" Ginger pulls her head back and shakes it to clear it before withdrawing her elbow and saying, "Another thing Leah, I have been geting by one just my natural advatanges and insticts...which is unexceptible. You and I are going to start sparing so I can learn more, and our first match is this evening."

Leah swallows but says, "As you wish mistress."

Ginger starts to walk off but then looks over her shoulder and says "Oh and Leah, I expect you to do your best...if i feel you are holding back... I will be most upset. Do you understand?"

Leah nods and says "I understand mistress." while thinking, 'I am dead meat' as Ginger walks off with a noticable swish in her hips. Leah quickly follows her, not wanting to risk angering her mistress before a fight.

When they pass Brigitte, Ginger points then curls her finger and Brigitte follows wondering what Ginger wants to see her for. Once they all get out side Ginger turns to Brigitte and says, "B, I want you to sit and watch as me and Leah spar, but B you are not to interfere, just watch." Brigitte nods then takes a seat in the mouth of the cave looking out.

The next 15 minutes prove that Leah was right to worry, as Ginger's greater strenght and speed more then make up for her lack of training, it is all Leah can do to land a lucky blow or two before she is on her ass, time and again, and the worst part was Leah KNEW Ginger wasn't going all out. However while a backhand wouldn't shreed her skin like a slash would it was no means Ginger lands a truely wicked kick, taking out Leah's legs and then pounces on her, pinning her arms above her head and growling in her face. Leah holds utterly still and closes her eyes, hoping that this ment the end of the spar as her mistress was so much stronger and faster then she expected. Leah was a patch work of bruses yet there wasn't a single bruse showing on her mistress, her edge in skill not being enough to avoid becoming a living punching bag. Ginger whispers, "You didn't hold back on me did you pet?"

Leah opens her eyes and whispers back ashamed that she did so poorly againt her mistress, "I gave you everything I had mistress. I will always give you everything I have."

Ginger smiles then nuzzles Leah. "Good, and you are sleeping with us tonight, you earned it."

Leah smiles, "Thank you mistress"

Ginger then gets up and walks over to Brigitte and pulls her into a deep harsh kiss until they are both gasping for breath, then grabs a handful of Brigitte's hair and tilts her headback as she whispers in her ear, "Two nights till we take Leah for the first time, excited my dear? does it make you wet to imagine all the things we will do to her?"

Brigitte gasps out "Fuck yes, I can't wait to have her tounge in my twat while you fuck her, to have her scream out her orgasm while she eats me out."

Ginger growls in aproval, and releases Brigittes hair as she begins making out with her. Leah watchs quitely, not wanting them to stop. Leah gets her wish as they don't stop for another ten minutes, but Ginger then comes up for air, and pulls Brigitte back by her raven locks. B whimpers slightly but obeys her sisters nonverbal command, knowing that pushing her sister would only backfire. Ginger smiles and lays one final gentle kiss on her sister before geting up and walking back over to Leah and whispering, "Did you like what you saw?"

Leah gasps out, "Gods yes mistress. that was ... beyond words mistress."

Ginger smirks, then pushes Leah on her back and watches amused as Leah closes her eyes and bares her neck, compeltely at her mercy. She licks Leahs ear softy then growls "Bitch, get inside and strip, it is bedtime and you are sleeping with us tonight."

Leah opens her eyes and turns to look Ginger in the eyes, "Thank you mistress."

Ginger says "Well you have been a good doggy so you are geting a treat. I don't need to mention that if your a bad doggy I will punish you do I?"

Leah quickly shakes her head, "No mistress!"

Ginger takes a deep breath and smiles, enjoying the heady scent of fear that is rolling off of Lean and then leans down to kiss Leah's forehead and whispers "off with you then" as she rolls off of Leah.

Leah quickly gets up and heads to the fur pile which functions as her mistresses' bed, and quickly strips down and climbs in staying to the side closest to the mouth of the cave. when Ginger and Brigitte arrive a bit later Ginger orders Leah to the center of the bed, "but only for tonight pet, your turning is a special night so do not expect this to happen often."

Leah rolls to the center with a smile and says, "I won't mistress, and thank you for leting me sleep between my mistresses tonight."

Brigitte crawls in and kisses Leah goodnight then does the same for her sister, Ginger then kisses Leah goodnight and snuggles up to her back, while Brigitte curls up agaisnt her front.

**The following morning**, it seems that Ginger was a little harder on Leah then even she thought as Leah was barely able to get up to go pee this morning. Her dark skin barely showed the multiple bruises Ginger had given her during last night's sparring looking only slightly better. Ginger leans over to make good time of Leah's absence, nibbling at B's neck she snuck down between B's inner thighs. Before she could spread her sister's pink folds B's thighs clutched together trapping Ginger's wandering hand. Ginger growled in disappointment as B whispered, "I'm still healing mistress, can you wait till tomorrow? Please?" B slowly released Ginger's hand as she brings it back to B's side and slowly strokes her. "Alright." Ginger grumbled, 'I guess my girls _could use_ a day off. We can push the fort visit for another day.'

Ginger makes them breakfast and brings it to her two patients. "No, today is your day of rest. Both of you are staying right here." "But.." Brigitte tries to interject when she is quickly silenced by her sister's soft lips. "Rest, now, here and not another word. Do you hear me B?" Looking over to the near limp Leah she continues, "Leah, you hear me?" With a small nudge of her head she answers yes. "Good! Now eat."

The day of rest was far more enjoyable than Ginger originally thought. 'It was a good day indeed when you could be sandwich in between two beautiful naked women who belong to you.' Her left hand snaked under B's body cupping her perky upturned breast. Her fingertips lazily fondled the pink flesh below it. With her right hand she gently strokes Leah's muscular thigh that was draping her own. She felt so comfortable, so warm, so loved.

**AN:**** I again want to thank my beta who has really been an utter godsend. on this one I also want to apolize, I got caught up in exploreing the story and not working on this, then I started having power problems. Hopefully the next one will be up faster.**


End file.
